What I've Been Waiting For
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: EC- Story formally known as 'Smoke Gets in Your CSI's' -Title change. My take on Season 7 after episode 7x14. RATED M.
1. Officer Down

**So I know I said ALL my CSI; Miami stories would have Eric && Calleigh together. But I couldnt resist! Tomorrow nights eppy looks SO good and I cant wait so this is my version of what I think might/should happen. This contains; _SPOILERS!_ So if you dont want to know what the jist of the episode is, then dont read this!! I plan to build on the EC relationship a lot in this fanfic, so It's going to be a lot of chapers. I'm sort of starting over with the two of them. So the other fanfics I wrote wont go along with this one like the others have in the past. ;) It's always good to start new and see how their relationship could build. Anyhow, the upcoming chapters will have SPOILERS in them as well. I want to go along with the way the show is going, so from the spoilers that I have read so far, I will be going off of those. I'm sure this will not happen this way in the episode tomorrow night, but again, this is MY take on it. XD Enjoy. xoxox.**

* * *

Smoke Gets in your CSI's;

Chapter: 1

Officer down;

"So tell me why we're here again?" Ryan asked as he opened the door to one of the soon to be many homes of the daily crimes scenes they had.

Calleigh walked ahead of him and looked around the place, outside the home was beautiful and she could tell that at one time the inside was too. Now it was trashed, the couch flipped over, pictures on the wall distorted and lamps broke. "The neighbors called 911 and said they smelled something rotting." She took her flashlight out and walked a little more into the living room looking around on the floor for evidence of anything. "But that could be anything," she said softly standing to look around.

Ryan sighed and walked further into the house, the kitchen was a mess. "Either someone was angry or this place was robbed. Did the neighbors say anything, that maybe they though the place was broken into?" he said walking back into the living room seeing Calleigh looking up at the ceiling. "What is it?" he asked looking up with her. There was a door, obviously an attic, but there was a print of blood by the handle.

"You see that?" she said softly while putting her flashlight back in her kit and pulled out her gloves. Ryan did the same he pulled his gloves out and pulled a chair over to stand on it. Calleigh stood back as Ryan opened the attic door, as it came down Calleigh grabbed it and put it in place. She examined the print and bit her bottom lip; it was too smudged to be able to get anything from it.

"Is it clear enough?" Ryan asked.

She shook her head and took a cotton swab out as she swabbed the blood from it, "No, but it's a good amount of blood. It'll give us something," she said putting the swab back in the tub and into her kit. She followed behind Ryan as he climbed up the steps; Calleigh looked around the room once more before actually heading up the steps with him. "This place gives me the creeps," she said looking around the attic.

The rotting smell that had been reported was now stronger then ever. It was evident it was coming from up there somewhere. She stood and grabbed her flashlight again looking around the room. "You see anything?" she asked ducking her head under a few of the wood beams that held the house up.

"Calleigh over here!" Ryan shouted getting down on the ground next to a man that was laying face down. He put his fingers to his neck to check his pulse, "call the paramedics."

Calleigh rushed over to Ryan and took her phone out and dialed 911. "This is CSI Duquesne, we need an ambulance at 1947 Grove Ave, please hurry!" she said looking around the room and then back at Ryan as he checked over the guys face.

"He was shot." He pointed to the front of the mans skull and stood looking around the room again for any sign of evidence. Calleigh got down on her knees and looked at the bullet wound in the guys head, telling just from the size of the entrance wound it was a 22.

Calleigh stood on her feet and looked around the area of the attic for any more blood markings or bullets. Anything to help them get closer to finding the killer. "Shit!" She turned her head to see Ryan holding his hand and shaking it some. "Scraped my hand against a nail," he said trying to put pressure on the wound to make the sting go away.

She watched him and chuckled lightly, "you gotta be careful in -," she paused when she heard a noise come from downstairs, "what was that?" she asked softly a little startled.

"Probably back up?"

She stood there for a moment and listened for any further noise before shaking her head a little, "they would have ID'd themselves." She looked over at Ryan then jumped slightly at the sound of a heavy door closing. The attic door they came through closed quickly and locked and not a moment later a gun shot was fired through the ceiling. Both Ryan and Calleigh pulled out their guns and pointed them in the direction the fire was shot. They both shot a few rounds seeing the shot holes in the ceiling coming closer to the corner where they were.

Then silent's.

"You think we got them?" Calleigh asked her breathing becoming heavier now.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"What is that?" Ryan asked holding his gun still firmly in his hand.

"I don't know? But I don't like it," Calleigh said with her gun still pointed ahead of her to the ground.

_Boom!_

The whole attic was rattled the moment the explosion sound was made, dust flying everywhere, both Ryan and Calleigh were sent back on their asses. The roof rumbled and the walls shook. Calleigh held onto one of the wooden beams to keep herself steady. "What was that?" Ryan shouted trying to get himself to his feet.

Calleigh looked around the beam and saw a cloud of smoke and red flames ignite from downstairs and up through the ceiling. "Fire!" she shouted back.

Ryan stood finally and got to a tiny ventilation window, "the heats coming from the kitchen!" he shouted back pounding his fist through the small window to try and get some air and a possible escape.

Calleigh could feel her lungs burn, it felt like hot venom was poured into her body at that moment. She coughed hard trying to cover her mouth so no more smoke would get into her system. She crawled a little ways and saw some single weights. She grabbed one of the weight bars and started to pound it into the ceiling, "I'm going through the floor!" she shouted through her many coughs.

"I cant get this window open!" Ryan shouted as he pounded his fists hard through it breaking some of the wood apart.

Calleigh used every bit of strength she had in her body to move her arms quickly to break through the floor. She didn't feel right; she felt instantly weak but knew if she wanted to survive she would have to keep herself going. She coughed harder that time feeling her chest burn and ache, "I got it!"

Ryan rushed over next to her and grabbed some of the wood she was pounding at and pulled some of it up. Calleigh continued to pound through the wood floor with the bar weight. She could see the flames rising higher every second. The heat was almost too much to bear. Ryan stood taking one of the metal poles from the floor and pounded it harder into the ground. They finally busted the plaster from the ceiling. "We have to jump!" Ryan shouted taking in a few deep breath's feeling his chest hurting as well.

Calleigh put her hand up to her mouth and coughed hard again watching Ryan jump through the hole they made. She looked around panicked for a moment then looked to see Ryan pulling himself up off the ground, "Come on!" he shouted up to her as she jumped down through the hole herself. In that moment sirens were going off and the front door was being busted down, three firemen rushed in, "there's a man dead up in the attic!" Ryan continued as he stumbled out of the house.

Calleigh was right after him and fell into the grass. Horatio and Eric were rushing up towards the house, "Where's Calleigh?" Eric asked hysterically while looking around the area. He spotted her slender body on the grass laying face down, her back rising and falling as she coughed. "Calleigh!" he shouted rushing over to her side. "We've got an officer down here!" Eric shouted out hearing commotion behind him as he turned her around seeing tears running from her eyes.

"I cant breathe," she whimpered out with a hard cough.

"Its ok, Cal, you're gonna be ok," Eric said pushing some hair from her face and moving back as the EMT's put a breathing mask on her face and lifted her up onto a gurney. Eric held her hand and ran with them to the ambulance as they put her in he could feel his chest tighten. Tears welled up in his eyes, burning and threatening to fall. But they didn't. He had to be strong now. He had to be strong for Calleigh.

* * *

**I've already started on Chapter; 2. Comments depend on how fast I post it. XD I hope my EC lovers aren't disapointed in me for taking so long to write a new CSI: Miami/EC Fanfic! But I hope you all enjoy Ch. 1 so far. MUCH MORE TO COME! **


	2. Confessions

****

Sooo, here is Chapter: 2. This has some SPOILERS in it, so beware! Again, I'm sure this wont go on this way on the show tonight, but this is the way I see it. This is my view on it all, so I hope you enjoy it so far!? ;D

* * *

Chapter: 2

Confessions;

When the EMT's rushed Calleigh into the hospital Eric was right by her side the whole time, holding onto her hand. _I cant lose her, _he thought to himself feeling his chest ache again. The doctor rushed over to her side and put his stethoscope to her chest listening for her heartbeat. "What happened?" he asked.

"She and another CSI were on call…. There… there was a fire," Eric started to say; he actually wasn't sure all of what went on. He felt bad now for not asking Ryan how he was doing back at the scene but whenever he heard Horatio's voice on his phone saying something had happened to the two of them, his mind went straight to her. Just as it always did. "I'm not exactly sure! Just help her!" he said almost shouting.

"What's going on here?"

Eric's head shot up to the head of the gurney. Alexx Woods. "Alexx?"

"Eric, baby, what happened?" she asked shocked as the doctors wheeled past Eric and Alexx.

"Be careful with her!" he shouted trying to walk further with them into the room but was stopped by Alexx. He put his hand over his mouth and sighed looking down at Alexx. "Please, you have to help her," he said almost begging.

"We're going to do everything we can," she said calmly, yet her voice cracked as she patted him on the upper arm and rushed towards the room they had Calleigh in.

"Eric?" Horatio said softly holding his glasses in his hand.

Eric whipped around quickly to see Horatio mirror the same look he was wearing but for obvious different emotional reasons. "We –I can't lose her H -," he said feeling a single tear finally drip down his cheek. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed again looking back at the door seeing them try to resuscitate Calleigh. Eric walked down the hall almost in a jog with Horatio coming after him as Eric stopped at the door he heard a loud panicked commotion.

"_Her hearts not pumping," _one of the doctors called out.

Eric stood there hysterical; he wanted to bust through the doors and shake her and tell her she had to make it through this. She had to make it through because he loved her and he couldn't imagine his life without her. In his mind Eric made a million and one deals with god, he made promises he thought he never would, if he let her make it. If he brought her back to _him_.

Eric paced back and forth in front of the doors watching as they kept trying to revive her. He could hear some of the talking but not much, every now and then Alexx would look up to give him reassurance that he was going to be ok. Or at least he hoped that was what the look was for? He looked intently through the doors and the moment he saw her chest rise and fall, his heart almost stopped. He backed up seeing Alexx walking towards him; he was so deep in his thoughts for that amount if time he didn't even realize Horatio had walked away.

"How is she?" he asked worried.

Alexx swallowed hard and frowned, "her time right now is critical." The look on Eric's face made her want to break down and cry, but she couldn't. "She has smoke inhalation; about 80 percent of the people who suffer from this in fires… they die. Eric I promise you we are doing everything we can for her right now, I just need you to be strong and calm down, ok?"

"How can I stay calm, what are you doing to help her?" he asked almost shouting. He didn't mean to get that tone with Alexx; he was just worried about Calleigh.

"Just let us do our job," she said firmly. She knew the tone he was using wasn't intended because he was angry with her. She knew Eric Delko better then that and not to mention she knew how he felt about Calleigh too. Even a blind man could see that he was head over heals in love with _their_ Bullet Girl. "I'll come out and let you know when they have her settled in a room ok?"

Eric sighed and nodded to her before turning on his heal to walk to the waiting room. He pasted Horatio on his way down the hall and stopped looking back at Alexx and the room where Calleigh was before looking back at Horatio. "She'll be alright, Eric," he said softly with a nod and watching him continue to walk down the hall. Horatio turned his attention back to his friend, "It's good to see you," he said softly while looking down at his glasses then back up at Alexx.

"Horatio," she whispered trying to smile. "It's always good to see you," she said softly with the same faint smile. "I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

X/X/X/

Eric stood outside the door to Calleigh's room, Alexx warned him that she didn't look too good and that he should prepare himself before he went in. He was trying to do that now, he was trying to prepare himself for the worst, he knew she was breathing and ok … for now. But Alexx said this was a critical time for her and for him it was too. Losing Calleigh would be like the end of the world to him. He would give up everything that ever meant anything to him to save her. Eric swallowed hard before opening the door slowly, he could see the silhouette of her body laying in the bed through the tan curtain they had around her. He knew she wouldn't be awake; apart of him was glad, glad because she was sleeping and ok. But the other part of him wanted her to be awake so he knew for sure that she was really ok. Her smile gave him reassurance on everything, her sweet southern accent made everything better.

But now, now it was different, Eric felt like a part of him had died. When he opened the curtain a little and stood at the foot of her bed, he didn't see a happy as sunshine Calleigh, he saw a woman… a woman that he loved more then life itself fighting for her life. He could feel his chest tighten again, this time his tears burned in his eyes but actually fell. There was no holding back anymore, he couldn't.

The sun was shining through the window and cast a pretty golden color on her pale skin. Eric reached his hand out and brushed some hair from her cold forehead. He sighed and closed the curtain a little; he didn't want to watch the sun shine on her at that moment. She couldn't enjoy it, so he couldn't. He couldn't enjoy watching it shine on her beautiful face and blonde locks, she wouldn't be smiling at him and saying his name and telling him that she would be ok.

No, instead she had to lay there with her eyes closed and feel pain and suffer from the inside out. Eric wanted to suffer with her. He wanted to go to a dark place now and stay there forever until he knew she was completely safe and ok again. But the only way that was going to happen was if he was there with her, he was going to protect her and make sure that nothing else happened to her. As much as he could anyhow. He knew that the tough-as-nails Calleigh Duquesne could handle herself and would object eventually to him helping her in anyway, but Eric didn't care. He wasn't just doing it for her; he was doing it for himself… for _them_.

Eric pulled a chair over next to her bed and sat down while taking her small hand in his much larger own. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb softly and looked at her face. No matter how bad she may have looked to other people, she was still beautiful to him. He leaned in closer to the bed, his elbows resting against the warm white cotton sheets while he lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it.

"Your gonna get through this, Calleigh. You have to," he whispered looking at her. He laced his fingers with her own and squeezed her hand softly. There were so many things he wanted to say to her right now, but didn't know how it would all come out? _Yeah your real brave, Eric, you wanna confess your love to her now when she can't even hear you._ He chuckled at his thoughts, and shook his head with a sigh. He brought her hand up to his lips again and just rested it there, holding her small hand close.

Eric closed his eyes and made more deals with god at that moment. Pleading to him that he let her get through this alright. "You know if –if I could give up everything that ever meant anything to me so you'd be ok… I would," he whispered against her hand while slowly opening his eyes to look at her face. "I can't lose you, Calleigh. You have to pull through this ok, not just for everyone else, but for me… I need you," he confessed softly moving their hands back down to the bed while his other hand came up to her face. His fingers brushed along her forehead and her cheeks. He never realized how soft her skin was until now, it was creamy and silk like, it was something he wanted to wrap himself up in forever.

"There's so much I wanna say to you…" he whispered with a light chuckle. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes again, "I guess you can't call me much of a man right now, I'm telling you how I feel and you can't even hear me." He shook his head with another sigh feeling a stream of his tears roll down his cheeks. He moved his hand and whipped them away quickly with a sniff.

"All I ever wanted Cal, was for you to be happy. You're my best friend, I –I can't picture my life without you in it." He sighed again and just looked at her face, his heart pumped faster in his chest every time he looked at her. He had butterflies swarming his stomach at that moment ready to break free and live. That was what Eric wanted to do, he wanted to break free and tell her everything, he wanted a life with her but now his hope was on hold. Accident's put things in your life in a great perspective. His accident for instance made him realize just how much he loved her.

He realized just how short life can be and if he didn't jump at the opportunity to say something to her he may be too late. The perfect example of that was when he saw her with Jake, he waited too long to say anything to her and he was left in the dust. A part of him wanted to understand more why Calleigh never said anything to him about how she felt, he knew there was something there, but he hated to think that she was too shy to ever say anything to him. Now he may never know. _No, no, you can't think like that Eric, she'll be fine, she's gonna make it through this!_

He realized that he was caught up in his thoughts again and stalling for what he really wanted to tell her. "I've waited my whole life for someone like you, Calleigh. Someone I know I can grow old with and have a family with … someday," he whispered. He knew that his past record with woman was rough and spacey but he wasn't lying when he told her that. He really had dreamt about having a family and wife one day, he didn't really understand the full extent of just how much until after his accident. "You're the one," he whispered again with a hard and loud swallow.

"You're the one, f –for me Cal." He rose up out of the chair slightly and moved his lips to kiss her forehead. He let them linger there for a long moment before pulling away to look at her face again, his finger tips brushed her cheek once more, "I love you," he whispered his confession with a shaky voice.

Eric wasn't sure if she could hear him or not, but right it didn't matter. He finally told her how he felt and he wouldn't take those moments back for the world.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Please let me know how I'm doing so far! Comments will determine if I post Ch. 3 before the show tonight or not! && Its great to be back writing my EC stories again. thank you for those who have commented so far, I appericate it so much! && I've missed you all too! -wink, wink- - to Marija XD**


	3. I Need You

**As promised... Chapter: 3. I hope you enjoy it so far, I would love if the show ended this way! But I know it won't, but thats ok, thats why I'm writing this. XD Some SPOILERS are in this. The name of one of the chary's I'm not too sure on though, but thats ok. I cant know every detail of whats to happen tonight! lol**

* * *

Chapter: 3

I need you;

One thing Calleigh was certain of was that she heard every last word Eric said, every sigh and chuckle. If she could have opened her eye she knew she would have seen the pain on his face too. The gentle feel of his lips pressed against the top of her hand and forehead were something she cherished beyond belief. Eric meant everything to her. Sure she didn't let it be known all that well, she was woman that kept to herself and with her known history with men it was probably for the best that she never told Eric how she felt. She knew that apart of Eric was hurt that she never took the next step in their friendly relationship and told him exactly how she felt.

But every time she looked at him apart of her was tongue tied, she was like a school girl or something. She knew that sometimes if she didn't compose herself the right way and move out of one of their many, sometimes, uncomfortable discussions, mostly brought on by him, that she would slip up and confess something to him that she may have been waiting for. Actually she knew for a fact that she would, Eric somehow had this hold on her. She hid it very well, but his laugh, his smile, just one glance at him made her melt inside.

And now he was there confessing his love to her and how he felt. She remembered a few days back she somewhat scolded him for not telling her what he wanted to say. He kept dancing around the subject of _them_, but deep down inside she understood why it was so hard for him to say anything to her. She felt like a fool for ever pressing the issue knowing that he was having a hard time with all the emotions and feelings he was feeling. Now she knew for a fact that the thought of losing her scared him to death, just as much, she was sure, as she was when he was shot in the head. She thought it would be too late to tell him how she felt and then he pulled through it alright.

Now more then ever she wished she would have taken the next step and told him a little more on how she felt about them. It probably would have made things easier for Eric now and her as well.

X/X/X/

Eric stayed with Calleigh for a little while longer after he confessed to her that he was in love with her. But Alexx convinced him to go back to the lab and finish up whatever he had to do and let the other CSI's have some time with her. He was weary about leaving her, _"what if she wakes up and I'm not here?"_ he remembered asking her. The smile on Alexx's face was priceless; Eric wasn't hiding his emotions all that well right now. But that was ok. He just wanted to be there for her when she opened her eyes; she was there for him when he was in the hospital. She was the first person he saw, the first voice he heard and now he wanted to be all that for her.

Eric opened up his locker door and sighed, he kept meaning to talk to Ryan to ask him what really happened and of course to ask him if he was ok. Eric sometimes didn't have his head screwed on right when it came to people he cared about. Especially Calleigh. Ryan was there for him when he was hurt and now Eric had to do the same. Before he closed his locker door he saw something silver shining against the light that came through the holes of the locker. A silver cross. It was Calleigh's cross; she had given it to him when he was in the hospital. Eric hung it up inside as a daily reminder of what she meant to him. It wasn't even that he really needed to be reminded, because it was just natural feelings for him, but still he liked the extra warn.

He reached in and pulled it out to look at it. The image of her face was burned in his mind at that moment; he took in a deep breath and closed his locker door taking his bag with him. He held the cross tightly in his hand as he walked out of the locker rooms and down the hall. On his way out he saw Ryan standing at the front desks talking to the receptionist. "Wolfe," Eric said nodding towards him.

Ryan coughed a little and nodded back to Eric. "What's up?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan said softly putting his hands in his pockets. "I was lucky," he started to say looking around the lab then back at Eric, "unfortunately for Calleigh -," he started before hearing Eric chime in.

"I know," he said closing his eyes and swallowing hard. "Alexx said she has smoke inhalation." Eric could feel that tight feeling again, he hated it, he hated this whole damn situation. "What happened in there?"

"I –I don't know? We –we found the body in the attic, and Calleigh called for backup then the next thing you know, the whole place was on fire," he said all in one breath wishing he hadn't. He coughed a little more covering his mouth with his hand then rubbed his forehead, "this wasn't an accident, Eric," he said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked quickly.

"He means that someone started the fire."

Ryan and Eric both looked to their left seeing Horatio walked up to them. "We need to go back to the scene and see what we can find," he continued putting his glasses on and walking towards the lab doors.

X/X/X/

On the way back to the crime scene Eric called Alexx and asked how Calleigh was doing. He was happy in a way to hear that she hadn't woken up yet, because he really wanted to be there, but the other part of him wished she had, that would have meant that she was progressing further to getting better. Eric grabbed his kit and got out of the hummer as he walked up towards the house he looked around for any sign of arsine. Whoever did this better have prayed to the gods that they wouldn't get caught, because as soon as Eric got his hands on whoever it was, they were going to be in some serious pain. Eric pushed aside the front door and walked under the tape with Horatio.

"Who was the guy they found in the attic?" Eric asked turning his flashlight on to look around better in the now dark and burnt down house.

"Keith Serrano," Horatio said softly walking towards the kitchen following a line with his flashlight. "Eric come take a look at this."

Eric looked up from the area he was searching and headed towards the kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere burnt, the table was barely standing, all the countertops were black as well as the refrigerator. "What is it?" Eric asked shining his flashlight on the line that ran all along the kitchen floor and stopped at an exploded bottle.

Eric knelt down and pushed some of the debris away, "whoever started the fire, they covered their tracks," he said softly standing up looking around the kitchen for more evidence.

"Not very well," Horatio said leaning down to pick up apart of a busted vodka bottle. "Seems whoever started the fire left a little piece of themselves behind," he said thoughtfully as Eric walked over to take the piece of glass from his hand.

"It's burnt skin," Eric said softly looking up at Horatio with a bit of shock. The skin was burnt onto the glass. The print wasn't that great but the skin was all they needed to catch the person who did this.

"Lets get this back to the lab, Eric." Horatio said looking around once more, "let find out who did this."

X/X/X/

Eric took the skin sample back to the lab, he was going to ask one of the night shift people to run it for him and call him as soon as they got a hit but Horatio insisted that he'd do it for him instead. He was happy because that meant he could get back to Calleigh knowing that the evidence was in good hands. It wasn't that he didn't trust the night shift CSI's it was just he trusted his own crew more because he was friends with them and worked with them everyday.

Once Eric got to the hospital he saw Tara and Natalia walking out of Calleigh's room. Was she awake? Eric walked quickly towards them, "hey," he said softly peaking into her room. "She wake up yet?" Eric asked hopeful.

Natalia shook her head with a frown, "not yet, I'm afraid." She could see right through him, she and Eric had a history together and she knew him pretty well, but she saw the look in his eye when he talked about Calleigh. Or even when he was around her, there was no denying that he had feelings for her. She reached out and squeezed his upper arm, "Calleigh's tough, Eric." She gave him a reassuring smile, "she'll pull through this."

"I know, Talia," he said softly nodding to both women before walking past them and into Calleigh's room. He stayed quite as he pulled the chair up next to her bed and pulled something from his pocket. He took her hand softly in his own, clasping their fingers together as the cross laid between them. His mind was racing so fast right now, all these thoughts of losing her were really starting to get to him. _What if she doesn't pull through this? What if I lose her? _he thought to himself. _What if she's permanently damaged and has to give up her job?_

So many thoughts raced in his mind, all negative and he knew that he shouldn't be thinking that way, but what else was he to do? She hadn't woken up yet and there was no sign that she was truly ok. Even if she squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there somehow, that's all he wanted.

But he didn't get it.

Hours past and dawn was slowly approaching, Eric had fallen asleep in the chair, his fingers still intertwined with hers and the cross still between them. All night he prayed and talked to her, it was hard for him not to get a response. Her soft southern voice always put him at ease, but being there with her, knowing she was safe because he was there was all he could have hoped for, for now.

Eric whimpered in his sleep, yesterday's events haunted his dreams. He couldn't save her, he couldn't save Calleigh, she was gone, lost completely in the fire. He was reaching out for her, she was saying his name, it was so soft and shaky, then when she grabbed his hand, the touch was warm and silk like, just how he remembered her skin to be.

"Eric?"

"Calleigh, y –you can't die on me," Eric mumbled incoherently.

Calleigh swallowed hard and painfully as she coughed a little, the monitors she was hooked up to were picking up their beeping pace slightly. She squeezed Eric's hand again as hard as she could before she watched his head shoot up, his sleepy and worried eyes staring directly at her. "Cal?" he whispered squeezing her hand softly. He could see her eyes slowly rolling under her lids as she moaned. His heart raced, his blood pumped hard through his veins, he wanted to jump out of his seat and scream in happiness. But he contained himself.

She slowly let her eyes flutter open and closed, she heard that soft sweet voice. Eric's voice. "Eric," she whispered licking her dry lips as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt something soft and warm touch the side of her face. Eric moved his finger tips to her cheek and turned her head slowly against the pillow so she would look at him.

"I'm right here," he whispered with a smile. His eyes filled with tears at that moment as his eyes wavered between her beautiful green eyes he loved so much. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly while squeezing it again. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"In some – some," she swallowed hard, "pain," she whispered with a raspy voice. The look on his face made her want to cry, she squeezed his hand softly, "I'm fine though… E –Eric, I p –promise," she said softly giving him her best smile right now. She wanted to tell him that she heard everything he said to her yesterday, that she didn't forget one syllable, but her mind was working faster then her mouth and when she opened it again to say something, nothing but a cry of pain came out.

"Let me get the nurse," Eric said standing quickly but his fingers were still clasped against hers, the cross dangling between their fingers.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?" Eric said quickly leaning back down on the edge of the chair.

"I need you too," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She could see through her blurry vision that his jaw dropped slightly as he looked at her. Happiness and some slight confusion pressed against his features. That was all she could get out for now, her throat hurt her too much to talk. She only hoped that Eric understood that she heard every word he said and that she took it all in and took it _all_ to heart.

* * *

**Sorry if its not what you all expected, but I didnt want to jump the gun too far, and still wanted to stay in character, I plan on making this a long EC story. XD So no worries! So tell me what you think? Love me? Hate me? Commenty goodness is_ greatly_ apperciated! Thanks to those who have so far, you are the ones that keep me going on here!! You have no idea how much it means to me to read all your great comments! Chapter: 4 is coming soon! XD**


	4. Everyday's a Step Closer

**Here is Chapter: 4. I wanted to post this sooner and maybe write more, but I still have the flu so I'm not feeling to well. I hope this chapter is satisfying to you all and you enjoy it! This as MAJOR SPOILERS in it! Again; I'm sure the events that happen will not go this way in the show. I can promise you that they wont! but again, this is my take on the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Everyday's a step closer;

It had been almost a week since Calleigh was released from the hospital. She had to take things day by day, although she felt fine, she was still having some problems breathing when she was outside in the heat. Luckily there weren't too many cases that took place outside; except for the one they had a few days ago. A woman was found strangled outside one of the many country clubs that were in the area. Now there she was testifying in court against Alfonso Reyes, the man that was accused of killing the woman. All the signs pointed to him, not to mention the most obvious, he was found with the body.

But right now she could have been saving her breath, Mr. Reyes attorney; Derek Stark seemed to ask questions but didn't let her answer to the fullest. Not only would he not let her get a word in edge wise, he wouldn't let his defendant talk to tell his side of what happened. That made the rest of the team a little suspicious that he wouldn't let Alfonso defend himself. This also led Calleigh to believe that there was a lot more to the story then what was being told. Derek Stark was covering for someone … or for himself. No matter what she knew that she would get to the bottom of it. She glared at Stark for a moment before stepping down from the stand and down the isle way. She opened the doors and took a deep breath standing out in the hall way of court room.

"Hey."

Calleigh turned around with a small smile, Eric Delko. "Hey," she said almost quietly. She bit her lower lip crossing her arms over her chest casually as she looked to her left into the court room seeing Derek Stark question someone else. She could feel Eric's eyes on her the whole time, which made her blush.

Every since she was released from the hospital Eric was great. He was the one to drive her home from the hospital and took care of her. But never once did they talk about what was said in the hospital room. She was a little shy to say anything and by the way Eric got nervous around her when they were alone, she could tell that he was too. And that was ok; she knew that when the time was right they would talk about. Everyday was just a step close for them.

"You ok?" he asked extending his arm and rubbed his hand gently up and down her right upper arm.

She looked at him with a small smile again and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. This Stark guy is hiding something," she said softly with a sigh before running her fingers through her hair. She glanced back at the room then up at Eric, his eyes never left hers.

Eric was always dazzled by Calleigh; she was a beautiful woman, and his best friend. But after everything that happened it was like he was afraid to keep his eyes off of her, he was afraid something would happen to her again. "Because he won't let Reyes say anything?" It was more of a statement then a question and by the nod she gave him he, too, knew something was up in this case. "Lets get back to the lab, I'll drive." He smiled at her and began walking with her towards the exit of the building.

When they got to the hummer he casually and naturally went to her side and opened the door for her. A little stunned Calleigh turned to him and smiled her best smile, "thanks," she said almost quietly hopping up inside while he closed the door and walked around to the drivers' side and drove them back to the lab.

X/X/X/

It's seemed like the day dragged on as they continued working on the case. All the evidence pointed to Reyes, but being in that court room today made Calleigh thing different. Sure Reyes wasn't the most polite man not to mention a nice one, and although apart of her wanted to slap him, she felt there was something more in the case that they were missing. What? She wasn't sure… yet. Calleigh took a deep breath and opened her locker door pulling out her bag. She fumbled through it until she felt the pill bottle in her hand. It was the prescription medication the doctors gave her to help with the pain she still felt. She popped two into her mouth before taking a large gulp of her water. While she was putting her bag back into her locker she heard a loud bang, like someone punched hard metal.

"Damnit!"

Calleigh new that voice, Ryan. She sighed and walked two rows down seeing his hands flat against the lockers and his head hung low between them. "Ryan?" she said softly walking up towards him. "Everything alright?"

"I'm gone Calleigh," he said softly slamming his hands again against the lockers causing a slight jump from her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

He looked up at her, his lips curled and his brows furrowed; she had seen that angry look before on his face. "IA put me on administrative leave," he said with a slight growl in his voice. "We needed more evidence so I flagged down Derek Stark and Alfonso Reyes after the hearing this morning," he continued while rubbing his forehead.

"What kind of evidence?" she asked stunned by everything he was saying.

"DNA."

"But we have Reyes DNA."

"Starks, we needed Starks." Ryan swallowed hard while opening his locker and pulling out his bag. He opened it up while he continued talking, "When Derek got out of the car, Reyes tried to follow after him. I told him to stay in the car and next thing I know his door flies open and he hits me with it." Ryan shook his head throwing some of his things in the bag; he didn't bother to look at Calleigh.

"Ryan? What did you do?" she asked softly crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryan looked at her angrily again. "Nothing Calleigh, all I did was kick the door shut, his leg was in the way and got caught in the middle."

Calleigh sighed and ran both hands through her hair, "and so for that they put you on administrative leave?" she asked.

"With my record..." he started before slamming his locker door shut, "yeah." He walked past her as she turned around to stop him he glared at her.

"Just get this guy." Was all he said before walking out.

She leaned back against the lockers and closed her eyes. _What a day!_ She knew what Ryan meant with his record, his disciplinary record wasn't too good. It just wasn't fare to him that it had to go this way, she was sure that Derek Stark made what happened more then what it really was, leaving Ryan look like the bad guy in the situation. Once this was solved, Ryan would be back though. They just needed to find this guy fast.

X/X/X/

After her conversation with Ryan, Calleigh went to go find Eric. They needed to solve all their cases as quickly and as meticulous as they could. But this one needed to be done now. One her way towards Eric's lab she stopped to see Horatio talking to Derek Stark, she stopped in her tracks to see a sly grin on Starks face and a not so happy look on Horatio's. She watched carefully to see what was going on and possibly what was being said but couldn't hear anything. She started to walk again seeing Stark leave the interrogation room. She took one glance at him and kept walking until she heard him say something to her.

"What, no hello, Miss. Duquesne?" Derek said to her with a sarcastic tone.

Calleigh took in a deep breath before turning on her heal to face him. "Hello, Mr. Stark." The look on her face was not a pleasing one, "to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you in here again?" she said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

He chuckled and looked around then back at her, "one of your CSI friends, Mr. Wolfe, doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." He stepped a little closer to her and put one hand by the side of her head against the wall blocking her view to everything. "I just had to make sure that the proper precautions were being done, so he doesn't assault anyone else," he said firmly.

Calleigh uncrossed her arms and glared up at him, "I know that you're trained to lie, Mr. Stark, but lying to get one less person on this case isn't going to get you anywhere." She stood tall now, not backing down from him. What she meant by him being trained to lie, was that he was a lawyer. She didn't mean that all were like that, because her father was one, but she really couldn't look at it that way either. Her father lied all the time to cover his own ass when he had to.

A few feet away Eric was walking with some files in his hand. When he glanced over to his left he could see blond hair, those long golden locks he knew only to be one person and one person only. Calleigh. But the situation that he was witnessing wasn't a good one. Eric's first instinct was to walk over there and pull they guy away from her and when he started to walk in that direction, that was his every intention. But then he stopped half way, he knew Calleigh and knew that she would be pissed at him for trying to 'save' her when she could take care of herself. _Damn her for always being so independent!_ Eric held back as he watched and listened to what was going on.

"I do what I have to do," he said to her leaning a little closer. "But me and you both know the jury will agree with me." He continued as he looked down at her with a smirk.

She swallowed hard and shook her head, "your hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is," she said clearly her southern drawl thicker then ever.

"You go on ahead and do that," he started while slowly pulling himself away. "Have a good day." He turned quickly to walk away to run face to face with Eric. Eric's cheeks tightened and his nose flared a little, as they stood there Calleigh stepped forward looking at both men. Derek looked down at her and smirked again before brushing past Eric walking away.

Eric took in a deep breath and the moment he looked at Calleigh his face softened. "You ok?" he asked looking over every inch of her face and his eyes casually and quickly looked over her body as if he were looking for marks of her being hurt.

Calleigh watched him and gave him a small side smile, "I'm fine," she said softly shaking her head again. "You hear about Ryan?" she said with a deep breath as she nodded for them to walk.

Eric took a moment and walked beside her, "yeah I saw him leaving the lab." Eric sighed as they stopped just a few doors down from her ballistics lab. They faced each other and there was a silent's. Not an uncomfortable one, but a content one. Eric watched as Calleigh tucked some hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. "You sure your ok?" he then continued to press.

She chuckled lightly and nodded, "yeah I'm ok. If the guy thinks he can intimidate me then he's seriously wrong," her southern accent thick again.

Eric could have melted with her voice especially when she was all tough like she was. He chuckled and smiled at her, "I figured you had it under control."

"Then you thought right," she said happily casually crossing her arms over her chest again. "Whatcha go there?" she said nodding to the files in his hand.

"Got a few more prints to process, hopefully we can put someone else at the scene." Eric said.

Calleigh dropped her hands and looked around then back up at him with her head tilted slightly, "alright then -," she said with a smile, "I'll let you go processes your prints while I go take care of something," she said softly and happily.

Eric furrowed his brow and chuckled, a slight laugh escaped his big perfect lips which almost made Calleigh whimper. "Need any help?"

Calleigh backed away from him and shook her head, "no, I think I got it under control!" she gave him a small wink before turning on her heal and headed down the hall to her lab.

Eric stood there watching her walk away, his heart race picking up every second. The things she was able to do to him weren't fare. Just one look at her and he was like a kid again, crushing on his first love. Not to mention sometimes he thought she was teasing him when she walked away like that, her hips swaying side to side in a casual manor as if she knew he were looking. Eric took in a deep breath and finally turned away to go back to his own lab.

X/X/X/

Calleigh pulled out her 9mm and pointed it ahead of her. She shot all seventeen rounds in less then two minutes. She stood there with her head tilted looking at the target that was a few feet in front of her. This shooting session wasn't case related; it was more or less her just blowing off some steam. Her precious guns always made her feel better when something wasn't going right. She adjusted her earphones and placed another clip into her gun, this was the fourth clip she had gone through in the last hour. She pointed it ahead of her and started to fire off some more rounds.

Eric stood outside the door of Calleigh's lab and watched as she fired her gun. His lips twitched into a smile as he slung his bag against his shoulder and stood behind her. When she was done he didn't say anything he just stood there with a smile on his face watching her take off her headphones and place her gun down.

She backed up and turned around jumping quickly seeing the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. Eric. She put her hand on her chest and sucked in some air. "Eric!" she said sweetly clearing her throat.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly with a grin watching her walk past him as she took off her glasses and placed them oh her desk. "Needed to blow off some steam?" he asked.

Calleigh smiled up at him, "you know it."

Eric just chuckled watching her put everything away, "so I was thinking about stopping by Brennan's before heading home," Eric started to say as he swallowed hard watching her stop what she was doing to look up at him. Her smile was bright, which made Eric stutter over his words for a moment, "If –I – I was wondering if you wanted to maybe join me?" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Calleigh titled her head to the side, a small heat rising on her face as she bit the side of her lip. "Really?" she asked almost shyly knowing it was a stupid thing to say.

Eric couldn't hide his small laugh as he nodded his head, "yeah."

She took a moment and blushed some, "alright," she finally said walking towards him. "Just let me get my things and I'll follow you there."

Eric followed her out of the lab and they made small talk as they headed towards the locker rooms. He wasn't sure if he could call this a date, it was more two friends going out for a drink after work kind of thing. Yeah, that's what this was. It wasn't a date; Eric wanted to ask her the right way for a date. Where he'd pick her up at her house and bring her flowers. He was slowly working his way up to that, although he more or less confessed his love to her in the hospital and she heard everything he said, he was still being shy about the whole thing. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. But he knew _their_ moment was soon to come. He could feel it.

* * *

**So what do you all think so far? I wanted to go further and write more with 'non' date they have. I may still post it with CH. 5 before tomorrow. But the comments will determine how fast I post it! - Again, I want to thank EVERYONE for the comments so far, you guys rock! I've missed my EC lovers on here!! ;D **


	5. The Truth in the Lie

**Wow! Sorry its been awhile my loves, I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoy this chapter! It contains MAJOR SPOILERS! As far as I know the jist of the SL is what is going to happen, as well as character names. But as I always say, I'm MORE then positive it wont go this way on the show. All we can do is hope right? Ha. I feel bad for taking so long, so Chapter: 6 is already being worked on. ;) Also, sorry to skip ahead like I have, but we all saw what happened on the other episode and I wanted to keep up with it and go along with the season. Also Derek Powell as you all know was in the last episode, well I got the names mixed up and used Stark in the last chapter. That is Derek's last name this week.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

The Truth in the Lie;

Time: 5:47pm;

Calleigh sat across from Eric at the table. Her heart racing so fast in her chest she could hear it thumping in her ears. She glanced around with her eyes then focused back on him; his face hadn't changed, he was happy to be with her. As always. Eric reached across the table and grabbed for her hand hoping she wouldn't pull away. When she willingly took his much larger hand in her smaller own, he squeezed it tightly. She bit her lip and smiled at him while her thumb stroked the top of his hand.

"We can do this," she whispered softly while her big green eyes wavered between his.

Eric swallowed hard and couldn't hide his smile when she said _we_. Calleigh could never know how much it meant to him that he had her in his life like this. She meant everything to him, more then he could ever possibly explain. He watched as she leaned forward, her visitors pass arching on the table. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again to see the sad smile she had.

"Thank you for being with me on this, Cal." Eric squeezed her hand once more and looked down at her linking their fingers together. His heart soared at that moment, she really had no idea what she did to him and right now he couldn't make a move.

"We're friends Eric." Her smile was bright, "I'd do anything for you, you know that!" she whispered with a sigh.

"Times up!"

She frowned seeing the other people around her say their goodbyes to the rest of the inmates. She looked back at Eric and slowly stood her hand still in his own. She walked around the table and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Eric stroked her hair all the way down to her back. When she pulled away to look up at him, the pain that was written on his face was evident. He was living only on hope at this point, he knew she and the others were doing their best to help him get out of here, but time was crucial now.

"Horatio's gonna come by later and let you know what all else is going on. In the mean time I'm gonna do my best to solve this case and help get you out of here." Calleigh had a crack in her voice when she spoke, it made Eric's chest tighten. It tightened even more when she had to pull away because the other inmates were being ushered back to their cells.

"Don't worry about anything," Eric said to her softly watching one of the guards come forward to let her out.

"I won't have time too. Before you know it, you'll be out of here." She tried to sound hopeful, but inside she was worried. She knew Eric knew that and he was just trying to comfort her the best way he could. _What a guy! Trying to make sure I'm ok when he's the one in jail._

X/X/X/

Seven hours ago;

"Are you sure, Mom?"

Calleigh was walking down the hall on her way to talk to Natalia about this morning's case when she heard Eric's voice. She stopped by the layout room doors and saw his back was turned to her. She wasn't ease dropping but by the tone in his voice she could tell something was up. In the past few weeks they had gotten closer. They met up at Brennan's at least twice a week with the rest of the group. As much as she loved being around Eric, it was less edgy when the others were around. The thing that was going on between them wasn't brought up at much. She knew they had something and every time Eric tried to say something, they were interrupted somehow.

Maybe it was sign that now wasn't their time? She wasn't sure; all she did know was that Eric was wonderful. He was her best friend, she knew everything about him, they didn't keep many secrets from each other. Not that she knew of anyhow? But lately things were going smoothly in what they had; they didn't really have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, they hadn't even kissed or had their first actual date yet and she was ok with that.

With work and everything else going on, they didn't have much time to express and explore their feelings for one another. It was evident they felt for each other, there was no doubt about it and when she was in the hospital Eric made it clear that he loved her. She just didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt back, but he was being patient with her and that meant so much that he didn't pry her for her feelings. In time she would tell him, she was just waiting for _her_ moment.

Calleigh heard Eric sigh deeply with a grunt before flipping his phone shut after his quick goodbye to his mother. She watched him stand there as though he were lost. She cleared her throat and walked into the room, "Eric?" she said softly seeing him swing around to face her. He looked upset and sad? "Everything alright?" her southern accent thick that time.

"Y –yeah." He lied. He ran his hand over his head and faked a smile for her. "Everything's fine. Just talking to my mom," he said almost quietly.

Calleigh studied him for a moment carefully and decided to let it go for now, if and when he was ready to tell her what was going on he would. "Ok. But you know you can talk to me about anything. Right?" she repeated her words. She had told him that countless times, she just wanted to remind him that she was here for him.

His smile grew bigger. No matter how bad things were going in his life, Calleigh made them so much better. "I know that. It's just some family things." He sighed and straightened up nodding to the folder she had in her hand. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Just some more names of the people that were on the yacht this morning," she said softly. "I'm taking them to Natalia so she can run them through CODIS." She watched as Eric's face fell, he looked pale, like he'd seen a ghost? "Eric? Are you sure everything's ok?" she asked again, concern evident in her voice.

Eric shook his head, as though he were trying to shake his thoughts off, "yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." That was the truth; Eric was having some trouble sleeping lately. "D –do you mind if I look at the names?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure." She handed him the file and furrowed her brows together. What was going on? There was definitely something going on that he didn't want her to know.

"Cal, you mind if I take this to Natalia?" he asked fixated on the paper in front of him. When she didn't answer right away he looked up at her seeing the confusion and worry on her face. The questionable look she gave him made him sigh, "It's just one of the name's I recognize on here."

Calleigh walked beside him and cranked her neck to look at the file that was open in his hand. "A friend?" she asked watching close it quickly.

"Not necessarily."

"Eric if your in some kind of trouble you need -,"

"I'm fine. I –I'm fine." He smiled at her and patted her gently on the back while walking around towards the door. He nodded to the file in his hand then to her, "I'll take this to Nat now." With that he was out the door leaving Calleigh in the room alone with a confused and somewhat angry look on her face.

X/X/X/

Calleigh let the earlier episode with Eric go. For now that was. Right now she was in the integrating room with Ryan speaking to Derek Powell. He and his guests were the ones attacked on the yacht this morning. His fiancée, Nadine Walcott, was shot and murdered by the pirates that attacked the yacht. Calleigh sat across from the grieving man, but something was off about him, he seemed to know more then what he was telling.

"So you're saying they just climbed on and held you all up at gun point? Just like that, no warning that there was another boat nearby?" Calleigh asked.

Derek nodded, "I told you, we were having a party. The music was loud; we didn't see or hear anything until a shot was fired."

Calleigh looked over at Ryan who now had his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. "You didn't notice any of the men?" Ryan asked.

"Again, it was crazy; I didn't really notice their faces."

"You mean to tell us that in the mist of it all, your fiancée was shot and killed and you didn't see who did it?" Calleigh asked.

"No. I didn't see who shot her." He leaned forward and sighed, "look they came on board pointing guns and demanding that we give them everything we had. Jewelry, money-,"

"You're the owner of the yacht right?" Ryan asked interrupting him.

"Yeah?"

"Well generally in cases like these the people that attack usually knows who they are after." Ryan said.

"So? I told you I didn't recognize any of them!" Powell said almost shouting.

"But you said that one of them held a gun to you while you were forced to look for a file on your laptop?" Calleigh said firmly. "You had to have seen who was pointing the gun at you," she stated softly. "What exactly was so important on that laptop that they needed, Mr. Powell?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"It's business." He said coldly. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave this alone. I just want the son-of-a-bitch who shot Nadine caught!" he said standing.

"Sit down!" Ryan shouted standing with him.

Calleigh followed, "sit down, Mr. Powell we still have few more questions to ask you."

Derek smirked and pointed out the door, "my lawyers here. I don't have to say another word." He chuckled and opened the door of the interrogation room and exited.

Ryan ran his hands through his hair, "for someone who just lost their fiancée he doesn't seem too shook up about it?"

"He's hiding something. I wanna know what was so important on that laptop."

X/X/X/

They had the laptop in the evidence room, but the file that was taken from it was whipped out. Calleigh hooked it up to the computers to see if she could crack the system and see what was in there. No matter if a file was deleted from the computer it wasn't permanently gone, it was still stored in memory somewhere. Now the key was finding it. As the computer searched for resent files, Calleigh looked at everything that had been whipped out in the last twenty-four hours.

"Hey. What you doing?"

Calleigh turned her head to see Eric walk in beside her.

"Looking to see what was so important on Mr. Powell's laptop. He said that while being held at gunpoint, he was asked to take a file off. I wanna know what it was." She looked back at the screen then glanced at Eric.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe we should just go back to the scene and see if we missed anything." Eric was trying to get her attention the best he could. He knew what the file was, but didn't want her to see it.

Calleigh looked at him the moment the computer beeped with a hit. "Eric what is with you today?" she said softly looking back at the computer. She could see Eric tense out of the corner of her eye as she started to read the screen her face dropped. She swallowed hard seeing Eric's birth certificate exposed on the screen. She read it carefully seeing that he wasn't born in the U.S. he was born in Cuba to Clorinda Delko and Alexander Sharova.

"That's my real father." Eric spoke out, his temples contracting as his ground his teeth a little. "My mother lied to me about my birth," he finally confessed. He looked down at Calleigh seeing a glint her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Eric?" she said with a hurt tone in her voice.

"Look, I don't know why I didn't tell you Calleigh. I though… I though I could handle this and take care of it myself," he admitted.

"Your not even a U.S. citizen, n –not technically anyhow," she said softly shaking her head. She blinked a few times to make her threatening tears go away before looking up at him. "How could you not tell me, Eric?" she repeated with a firm tone now. "How am I supposed to … trust you when you can't even tell me what's going on with you." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "How are _we_ supposed to -," she cut herself off before saying any more about the relationship that they kind of had.

As she started for the door, Eric reached out to stop her, "Cal!" he said softly but watched as she walked out the door.

Eric turned back to see his birth certificate up on the large screen. He grunted and shut off the laptop while slamming the screen shut.

X/X/X/

"This is CSI Duquesne; I need back up at 4572 west grove," Calleigh said while holding a man down against the grass in front of his apartment building. When she was driving over to the scene to see if maybe Eric was right, they had missed something there was another call in the area by a woman who was just beaten by her husband. Calleigh looked up seeing a police car pull in front of her as well as another silver hummer. She sighed seeing two police officers come over; one picked the man up off the ground to arrest him while the other officer read him his rights.

As she stood and fixed her black jacket she could see Eric walking over to her. The sun beating down against his tan skin, the white button up he was wearing forced to show his muscles, he looked tense. But so damn sexy. Calleigh swallowed her whimpering moan and titled her head slight squinting from the sun seeing him approach her.

"I'm sorry, Cal," he said softly to her. His face and voice were sincere.

Calleigh let out a small breath and crossed her arms around her stomach looking up at him, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me?" she asked softly.

"I don't know why I didn't either. I –I wouldn't keep things from you, Cal, you know that. It's just I though I could handle this on my own." He swallowed hard and spoke again, "when I was shot at a few months ago at the motel that was set up by Alexander Sharova."

"Your father." She stated the obvious.

Eric nodded his head, his nose flaring a little from anger. He hated to think that this man that was his real father wanted him dead. "There was a man at the party, Ken Taber." He swallowed hard once more, "I don't think he was there to party. I think he knew that those men were going to attack the yacht," he said softly swallowing hard once more. "I think he was hired by Alexander to take me out."

"Why do you think that?" she asked softly.

"I just have a feeling is all? Besides for the right amount of money, Taber will do anything." Eric sounded sure on his words, "I know enough about him to know that my feeling is right."

"Eric why did Powell have your birth certificate on his computer?"

He shook his head, "that I don't know?" he said seriously. "He's tied to all this just as Taber is, but theirs no proof. Only the laptop and if I show that as evidence, they'll get me, Calleigh." Eric had never been more scared in his life; the only other time was those weeks ago when she was in the hospital.

Calleigh felt herself at a dead end now. She cared too much about Eric to let anything like this happen to him, but on the other hand, this could get Eric in a lot of trouble. Not to mention herself now that she knew. Their jobs were in jeopardy. Calleigh looked up at him and put her hands on his waist, sympathy evident on her face. Eric smiled at her seeing how worried she was while resting his hands on her small upper arms. "No one's going to get you, Eric." Her voice was so soft and loving it almost put him in a trance. She had done that to him many times before.

"How do you know that?" he said almost teasingly, yet seriously. "You gonna shoot everyone who tries?" he smirked at her seeing her laugh softly with a smile on her lips.

He leaned his head down a little more; his face inches from her own, he could hear her breath hitch as he pulled her closer against his body. "M –maybe?" she choked out breathlessly. He was so close that she thought he was going to kiss her and that was his intention. The thought of being out in the open with him like this never dawned on her until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Eric Sharova?"

Eric's hands dropped unwillingly and his jaw clinched. Calleigh straightened herself out; she was in full professional stance now. Eric looked to his right seeing a few cops and a man in a suit standing before them.

"My names Delko. Eric Delko." He corrected them firmly.

"Mr. Sharova, your coming with us," the man said holding up a badge ignoring that Eric corrected him. "I'm Charles Taylor with INS, your under arrest."

Eric looked at Calleigh; she wore the same look he did. Fear and confusion. "What are the charges?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

"Mr. Sharova here -,"

"His name is Eric Delko!" Calleigh corrected him.

"_Mr. Delko_, failed to tell anyone that his birth certificate was fake. He is here illegally, and for that we have to take him into custody," the man said motioning the police officers to take him and cuff him.

Calleigh felt her heart thump hard in her chest while Eric was being taken away; she followed them to the car and watched the look on his face. He looked like he wanted to cry with anger. "Don't worry about anything Eric!" Calleigh said to him as the door slammed between them.

Her eyes never strayed from his through the window until the car took off; she pulled her phone out and dialed, "Horatio? INS has Eric."

* * *

**So tell me... what did you think of this chapter? Sorry to tease, I couldnt help myself. I had to. Hehe. XD Thank you all so much for the comments so far! I love hearing feedback about how I'm doing! I just love my EC lovers! You guys are the best!**


	6. Perfect Moment

**This chapter contains some SPOILERS, so beware! I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that great, the flu I have has gotten worse so I have been working on this chapter for the past 3 days. I've been kind of out of it, so if something doesnt make sence to you, I appologize for it now. I just wanted to get this chapter up for those of you who have commented and liked my story so far. Thank you all for being so great! I dont know if I lost my EC touch or if I just suck all together, but lately I dont feel like I've been doing as well. The lack of comments give me reason to think all that? The only reason I bring this up is because I want to write a good story for you all to read, I dont want it to be half-ass, pardon my language. Anyhow If I dont feel improvement from myself soon or have reason too, then I may take a break from this story for awhile. I'm not sure yet? what do you all think? ... Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. I wrote it for you. ;)**

* * *

Chapter: 6

Perfect Moment;

Calleigh tapped her fingers against the table as she stared at the screen in front of her. Eric's birth certificate open in one window and a history file on Alexander in the other. She had to work faster if she wanted to help Eric out of detention. Horatio and Ryan were in the process of bringing Sharova in now. Calleigh requested that she be in the interrogation room with them. She ran her fingers through her hair and blew out slowly; everything was such a mess now. Eric getting arrested like he did put a damper not only on the case but on _them_.

Although she wasn't sure if there was a _them_ yet, there was a _something_ and it was growing faster everyday. This time she wasn't going to push what they had on the back burner. She wasn't scared anymore; at least she didn't think so? Eric meant so much to her and spite the fact that she spent months denying that she had feelings for him while she was with one of her biggest mistakes, Jake, she did in fact have feelings for Eric.

Love? She was sure that was what it was.

She and Eric had been friends and working partners for almost a decade now. There was no denying the fact that she had true feelings for him. He had made it more then clear that he loved her. The things he said to her at the hospital still made her heart flutter when she thought of them. Hell her heart fluttered when she thought of _him_. Of _them_.

Her thoughts were interrupted the moment she heard her phone buzz on the table. It was Ryan texting her to let her know that they were bringing Sharova in. _We have him. But now the case just got weirder_. She stood quickly and took in a deep breath wondering what that meant before pushing her way out of the lab doors.

X/X/X/

Calleigh was shocked to see that Eric's real father was indeed an American citizen. But what she wasn't surprised about was how much Eric _didn't_ look like his real father. Alex Sharova had shoulder length gray hair and a mustache, his tone was deep yet cocky. He didn't appear to have a general care in the world; he had an answer for everything it seemed. Even when the questions came up about the shooting at the motel Eric was staying at he had an alibi. Which in many cases didn't help him out much because the woman that was paid to shoot him confessed and let them know that he was the one who asked her to do it.

"So you mean to tell us that you've never met or spoke to Kate Hawkes?" Ryan asked.

Alex leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest looking at all three CSI's before chuckling. "I never said I never spoke to her. But what your trying to ask me is was I the one that made the hit on Eric?"

"Did you?" Calleigh asked.

Alex chuckled again and leaned forward on the table, "now why would I do something like that? I don't even know the guy."

"He's your son." Horatio said with a loud swallow. "He's your son and you hired someone to kill him."

"And again I ask the question, why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Horatio said before walking towards the doors.

Calleigh looked across the table and stared at Alex. His eyes fixated on her as well, what a cruel and evil bastard. One thing she never understood was why someone would want to kill someone else, nonetheless their own son, whether they knew them or not, but what she also didn't understand was why he wanted to kill Eric.

They had every reason to keep Sharova in custody, but couldn't. Although they had a confession from someone else stating that he was the one behind all this mayhem it still wasn't enough. There was no proof. _Yet_.

X/X/X/

The best part of this all was that Eric was going to be released. Alexander Sharova was working in Cuba all those years ago, hiding from the Russian Mob. Although Eric was technically born in Cuba, Alex was a U.S. citizen. Eric's parents became citizens as well when they came to Florida not even days after Eric was born. Even though the fake certificate now played no part in Eric's real citizenship, he was now a United State's citizen. He would soon be free and this whole thing… well they couldn't let it go because it was a big deal, his natural born father shows up out of no where and they had no proof that he tried to kill Eric.

But they would figure it out sooner of later, the team would be sure of that. _She_ would be sure of that. Calleigh hadn't gotten any word yet when Eric would be released; she wanted to be the one there to get him when he was. She wanted to tell him so much… show him so much. It was odd because Calleigh had past relationships, they all ended badly but in-between there were some good times but never once did Calleigh open up to any of them. Never once did she _love_ any of them.

The feelings she had now for Eric were new to her. They were exciting and if she knew any better they were feelings that were always there and she was just too blind to see… to feel them. But that was ok, Eric had been so patient with her the past few years and now she was done hiding. She was done making excuses as to why she didn't want to open up. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but that was only because she was knew to all this. She didn't have a fear of being shot down by Eric either, it was more then evident that he wanted the same thing and she wasn't going to make him wait any longer.

X/X/X/

Eric sat there at one of the tables in the play area for the rest of the inmates. No one bothered him really because they knew who he was. Some snickered and make cracks because a few of the people he had helped put inside of this place. But all in all Eric was left alone which was a good thing because he knew if someone said the wrong thing to him he would snap and probably knock someone out. Eric buried his face in his hands and took in a deep breath. He could see the sun starting to go down from the far window in the corner.

It looked beautiful. It made him think of Calleigh.

As he blocked everything else out around him, he could see her face in his mind; he could see her bright as sun smile. He closed his eyes picturing her long golden blond hair falling on her shoulders, across her silky porcelain skin. Just thinking about her sent a shiver along his body; this was no time to get worked up. Eric had to calm himself, the stirring in his orange jump suit was getting harder and this was no place to have a hard on. Eric swallowed hard and ran his hands down his face slowly looking around with his eyes. No one seemed to notice him which was a good thing.

Eric looked around some more and out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the guards come his way. It was actually a guy he knew outside of this place, "hey, Delko." He walked more towards Eric with a smile, "your Lieutenant is here for you."

Eric furrowed his brows together and stood up without a pause, "H?" he said more to himself. Then he remembered Calleigh saying earlier that he would be by. A sigh broke from his lips seeing the guard give him an 'I'm sorry' look as he pulled his cuffs out. It was standard procedure even if Eric was a cop. Eric followed the guard out the doors and towards the conference area. He saw Horatio standing there with his glasses in his hands looking down at the ground. "H?" Eric said softly walking over towards him.

"Eric," Horatio started and looked up at him tilting his head. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." His tone was sarcastic and Horatio just chuckled and nodded, "I'll be better once I'm out of here. Anything new?" Eric's tone was almost desperate.

When Horatio didn't say anything at first Eric started to panic a little inside. Then when he saw Horatio look up at him with a smile his nerves calmed a little. "Yes. There is something." He cleared his throat and glanced from his glasses to Eric as he spoke, "seems that your father, Mr. Sharova is a United State's citizen, Eric." Horatio's turquoise hues searched Eric's face for a moment seeing shock written all over it. "He's from Texas, Eric. When he worked in the factory in Cuba he was hiding from the Russian Mob?"

Eric looked up quickly, his face confused, "mob?" he repeated.

"Yes. But we're not going to worry about that right now," Horatio said softly nodding behind Eric to the guard. The guard walked over and pulled out his keys and started to unlock Eric's cuffs. "Your free to go Eric."

Eric's face lit up, he wanted to do cartwheels down the hall and shout happily. But he contained himself. For now. He rubbed his wrists some and bit his bottom lip looking around the area and patted H on the shoulder as they started to walk.

X/X/X/

After Eric got his clothing back, he changed back into his white shirt and gray pants he was arrested in and walked out with Horatio. On the way out Horatio explained everything to him about how he was still a U.S. citizen, but the paper work was going to be hard. But was going to be even harder was when he was reinstated, because of everything that happened Eric was technically out on leave until they figured things out. But that wasn't going to be a problem for Eric to get back in the swing of things.

As they walked towards the Hummer Eric looked around the area, it was a habit picked up the last few months. Being extra cautious with everything around him, he was always like that due to his job, but lately it was worse.

"Eric."

Eric swallowed hard and looked around hearing someone call out his name. It was a man. Eric and Horatio met each other in front of the silver hummer seeing a man walk towards them. Alexander Sharova. Eric's jaw flexed and his fists tightened at his sides, he knew who this man was.

"What are you doing here?" Horatio asked removing his glasses.

"This is Miami, right? I'm on vacation remember?" he said with a chuckle.

Eric stepped forward as well as Horatio. Alex never backed down. "Vacation? Do all your vacations include murder… fraud -,"

"Sometimes." Alex said with a grin.

Horatio chuckled, "that a confession, Mr. Sharova?" Horatio said.

"I'm not confessing to anything."

"Then again, I ask, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked once more.

"I just wanted to see the man face to face," he replied talking about Eric.

Eric's jaw clinched again as his fists balled up at his sides, "you hired someone to kill me!" Eric said almost shouting. He wasn't in the mood for small talk; he just wanted to get it all out in the open now. "I don't like it anymore then you do, but I'm your son," he said a little more calmly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll just leave now."

"I plan too. I just thought I'd drop by and say… hello," he said with a smirk.

Eric balled his fists up more, his feet starting to rise off the ground, his mind was telling him to throw a punch but his fist wasn't moving. He watched as Alex started to laugh a little, his face was still serious. It pissed Eric off more to be standing face to face with his natural born father knowing that he wanted him dead.

Finally Eric leaned back and threw his whole body into the punch. Alex doubled over touching his face and Horatio pulled Eric back. "You owe me!" Eric shouted feeling Horatio push him back more.

"Come on, Eric!"

"I don't own you a damn thing!" Alex yelled back spitting the blood from his mouth.

X/X/X/

News spread fast in the lab about Eric's release. Calleigh of course was one of the first people to know and she also knew what happened outside of the jail. Not in full detail of course, but enough to know that once the news hit her people manipulated it enough to make it look like a good high school fight. She had to laugh at the other CSI's, they were all adults and yet still they felt the need to make the fight seem more then what it was. Eric wasn't able to come back to work yet, he was aloud to come to the lab but she knew Horatio took him home to let him cool down.

Calleigh gathered her bag and headed out of the locker room. She needed to see Eric now. She wanted to be there for him when he was released and it didn't end up that way. She got into her car and drove off towards Eric's place. Her mind was racing with what to do when she got there, what to say? She wanted to murder the butterflies in her stomach right now, she felt like a teenager all over again. But then again, Eric always made her feel this way.

Eric stood there in his living room looking around. He felt free for the first time, he had no worries that someone was trying to kill him. Sure with their job there were always going to be worries, but right now Eric was relaxed and happy to have his somewhat normal life back. Now there was something that he needed. Desperately.

He grabbed his cell of the table and started to dial out when he saw out his window Calleigh's car parked out in front of his place. It was like she knew he was going to call her. Eric smiled to himself opening up his front door and started to slowly walk out onto his lawn. The sun setting behind her made her look all the more beautiful. If that was possible?

Calleigh slowly started to walk up Eric's lawn seeing him walk out his front door. Her smile was bright and happy, a few unshed tears in her eyes. "So…" she started with the same smile as she stopped feet away from him.

He stopped too and gazed out at her, "so…" he started, "here I am, finally free." He swallowed hard and chuckled a little, "spite our work, I don't have the fear of looking over my shoulder any more, thinking someone's out to kill me." His jaw clinched for a moment then relaxed seeing her take a step closer.

"I bet it's a great feeling?" she said almost in a whisper. _Ok, stop stalling with small talk Calleigh!_

"The best." He smiled at her again and looked down for a moment. When his eyes moved back up he sat her walking quickly towards him, almost in a run as he met her half way he felt her arms wrap around his neck while his hands wrapped around her thin waist and it happened.

His perfect lips smashed against hers. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips before he accepted it into his mouth. He pulled her closer against his body dipping his head down more so she wouldn't have to strain as much. As Calleigh fought for dominance with her tongue she pressed harder against him, her mouth assaulting his for one of the most sensational and passionate kisses she had ever experienced in her life. She was more then positive it wasn't the Forth of July, but she saw fireworks. She unwillingly pulled her lips away from his to breathe feeling him lean his forehead against her own.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes feeling his hands rub up and down along her back. "We can do this right?" she suddenly asked, her voice soft and delicate, her southern accent thick with worry yet excitement.

Eric chuckled and smiled a little brushing his lips past hers while he looked into her eyes. God did he love this woman! "We can," he whispered squeezing her small body closer.

She smiled at him and nodded a little, "I'm glad your ok, Eric." She stretched on her tippy toes and kissed him again feeling him pull her in tighter she kissed along his jaw line and up to his ear, "I'm glad _we're_ ok," she whispered against his ear kissing it before burring her face in the nape of his neck, hugging him tightly.

Eric waited so long for this moment and now it was finally here. A part of him wanted to rush it and tell her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he didn't. He told her that once before, when she was in the hospital, so she knew all of that. He wasn't going to press his luck right now, the moment was too perfect.

* * *

**Again, sorry if its no good. I'm not mentally here 100%, lol, due to the flu. Let me know what you think. Chapter: 7, will be up.. whenever I finish writing it and even then I'm not sure if I'll post right away due to my lack of good EC/CSI Miami writing now adays. -But I hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to tell me what you think so far. Thank you everyone.**


	7. All I Wanna do is Make Love To You

**In the begining of this story there are SPOILERS for TONIGHT'S EPISODE! Whether those are the actual people I'm not sure, but the names are right. I wanted to write more about the Horaito/Kyle/Julia thing that happens tonight, but I wanted to get my EC hotness in for you all. With that said this chapter is RATED M!!!! I re-wrote this four times already. My flu turned into Pneumonia so I've been pretty sick still. I still dont think I'm at my EC/CSI Miami 'A' game yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or if its OOC for Eric and Calleigh. Thank you SO VERY much to everyone who has stayed with this story and have commented the chapters telling me what you think. It means SO much to me! So with all that said I hope you enjoy this! The stuff in _italics _are memories and/or thoughts of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter: 7

All I wanna do is make love to you;

"_You wanna come inside?" Eric asked her with a grin on his face feeling her pull away from him a little as he looked deeply into her dark green eyes._

_Calleigh smiled up at him and moved her lips side to side with an innocent look on her face, "I don't know? See I'm currently involved with someone. He's new to this country and he's a great guy. He's my best friend and –and I couldn't picture my l –life without him," she said softly with a grin and blush on her face running her fingers up along his neck. _

_Eric shivered in place and chuckled softly. Her words were so sweet and innocent, couldn't picture her life without him? Oh yes, Eric Delko was defiantly in love with this beautiful woman! Eric leaned down to kiss her once more, just a soft peck but one that she wasn't willing to pull away from he could tell, because when he did she had a pout on her lips that almost made him melt. "It's that good looking Cuban CSI guy you work with isn't it?" He faked a sigh and his luscious bottom lip formed into a pout as he pulled her tightly against him._

"_Mmm, it is actually." She gasped slightly when he pulled her closer against him. _

_He heard her gasp as he looked down into her eyes and moved his lips to her ear, "I can't picture my life without you either."_

_Calleigh shivered hard and whimpered softly at the close proximity of his body and his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered. Although he told her that while she was in the hospital months ago, it was still a thrill to hear it again. Without another word they in unison started to walk back up towards his open front door. _

X/X/X/

Eric stood at his locker, thoughts of what happened a few days ago stirring in his mind. He and Calleigh were now officially a couple, the only downfall of it was if someone in the lab found out about them, one of them would have to be placed on the nightshift. They were being careful about it, even outside of work. It wasn't fun to have to sneak around like they were, especially outside of work, but they both agreed that it was for the best right now. At least until they established more of their relationship and were comfortable going out knowing that everything would be ok.

Eric pulled his bag out of his locker and started to put his things inside. It had been a long day; the case they had was odd but not really uncommon. They thought for sure it would take longer to solve today, but it was only eight o' clock now and they had Katherine Faber in custody for the murder of Roger Lansing, her husband. Turns out the guy had two families at once; he was living a double life but was shot at a party. One of his friends was having a divorce part. Eric thought it was a little odd that someone who had just gotten divorced would have a party for it, but then again this was Miami and anything could happen.

But the thing that was most odd was the children involved. Heath Lansing and Brianna Faber, they were girlfriend and boyfriend, but also brother and sister and didn't even know it. He'd never forget their faces when he and Calleigh explained to them in the interrogation room that they were related by having the same father. But the case was solved now and they had the woman who shot him locked away for murder.

Eric grabbed his brown leather jacket and slipped it on his mind spinning with thoughts again.

"_Can I get you anything?" he asked her softly watching her carefully. _

_She walked into his living room looking carefully at everything. It was so… so Eric. She saw pictures from when he was a child, with him and his sisters. His mother and father, she glanced back at Eric and frowned for a moment, his whole life was a lie, she couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. _

"_Cal?" he whispered coming closer to her seeing her in deep thought. _

"_Huh? Oh -," she said softly shaking her head as though she was trying to shake away her thoughts. She smiled at him and moved her small hands up along his chest as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm fine. I have everything I need right here." They both smiled at one another as his lips came crashing down onto hers once more. _

Eric closed his locker door and slung his bag over his arm before walking out. They had a date tonight an official one anyhow. They had planned it all week and weren't expecting today's case to run so long so Eric pushed the reservations at Jaguar back to nine o' clock. It was a nice little Hispanic restaurant in Coral Gables and he knew that Calleigh would love it.

X/X/X/

Calleigh had to stay late due to today's case, but thankfully Jordan on the nightshift was nice enough to help her put away everything so she could get out of there just a little after eight. She saw that Eric had already left for the night so she rushed out of the lab as quickly as she could. He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her tonight, but she knew it would be great. The week had been wonderful, they had a few scares here and there but that was caused by them getting too close in the lab. Before she would have never thought anything about it because they were just friends and nothing more, but now there was so much more at stake because they were in fact a couple.

_Eric cradled her body against his as they kissed. Her small body felt so good against his, Eric never wanted this feeling to go away. He felt complete now, he felt whole again and that was because of her. Eric walked her backwards towards the couch and laid her down, his lips never leaving hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her body. _

_Calleigh moaned against his mouth feeling the hotness of his tongue caress against her own as they assaulted each others mouths' with passionate kisses. She threw her head back the moment Eric's lips trailed up along her jaw line and he nipped at her ear lobe. She shuddered and moved her hands up to his head scrapping her nails against his scalp while his lips kissed along the front of her throat. Eric let a small growl emit from his lips feeling her nails dig into his flesh. He cupped her breast from the outside of her shirt and softly squeezed it hearing her gasp in anticipation. _

"_Eric…" she breathed out arching up into his touch as he started to pull up her shirt with his other hand. His large warm hand grazed along her smooth tummy and up and over her bra, cupping her breast again. Calleigh moved her hand over top of his and pushed it down while looking up at him. She cupped his face and frowned momentarily. "Wait, Eric."_

Calleigh pulled into her driveway a little after eight-twenty. She didn't have long to get ready so she rushed around and took a quick shower and got out wrapping the towel around her thin frame. She slipped on her black bra and thong and walked into her bathroom and dried her hair. She left it straight but with a few loose curls hanging along her shoulders. She pulled her black dress out of her closet. It was one of those spaghetti strapped babydoll dresses; it hung just above her knees and showed her cleavage perfectly. It was simple and classy and she hoped he would like it? She grabbed her heals and slipped them on while walking to the bathroom to put on what little bit of makeup she did wear.

X/X/X/

The whole time Eric drove to her house he had a smile on his face. The pink and red roses sat beside him in the passengers' seat. He was a little nervous and didn't know why? He wasn't nervous about the dinner, but for after. When he was around Calleigh he had a hard time controlling his growing urge for her. So maybe he did know why, the fear of rejection set in.

"_W –what's wrong?" Eric asked her suddenly looking down into her dark green hues. _

_She swallowed hard and ran her thumb lightly over his lips while his hands rested on the couch this time. "Eric…" she trailed off. She felt foolish; she had to be foolish to stop him. She wanted this so badly, she wanted him so badly. More then anything, but she wanted to wait for the right moment. Although this moment screamed that it could be it, she wasn't sure yet. "I'm sorry," she whispered seeing his face fall slightly. _

_Eric knew what she was saying and had to respect it. She wasn't ready yet or if she was she was just scared. God did he feel like he was in high school again! They were grown adults and had, had sex before. But when he looked at her and saw the sad and guilty look on her face he knew it was because she did want this to happen, but they had never made love to one another before. He moved his hand to her cheek and brushed his lips against hers, "It's ok Querida," he whispered and kissed her softly. _

Eric pulled into her driveway and took in a deep breath before grabbing the flowers and heading up to her door. Before he could even knock the door opened and he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down, she smiled at him and slightly blushed. "Wow! You look beautiful." Eric licked his lips and looked into her eyes seeing her still smiling at him.

"Not so bad yourself," she said with a raw almost seductive voice stepping out onto the porch while closing her door. Actually Eric looked… sexy. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, the way the dark crimson shirt he wore clung to his muscles and the way the top buttons were undone drove her crazy. Eric handed her the flowers and put his hand on her cheek cupping it softly while kissing her.

"Shall we?" he whispered against her lips lacing his fingers with her own.

X/X/X/

The dinner was amazing. The food was great and what made it even more amazing was that she was sharing the night with Eric. She wanted to murder the butterflies in her stomach, the moment Eric asked her to go back to his place for a drink; her tummy did flips over and over again. She said yes of course and when they got there he put her flowers in water for her while she waited for him in his living room. Memories of what happened a week ago flooded into her mind and she blushed along with a shame ridden face. She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair hearing music around the room.

She turned to see Eric standing behind her with a smile, the room filled with the sounds of a Spanish guitar. He walked over to her and brushed some of the hair from her face as her eyes wavered between his. "I have to admit, I –I'm a little nervous, Cal." Eric confessed swallowing hard.

Calleigh looked at him confused for a moment and furrowed her brows together, "why?" she asked softly then watched him close his eyes. "Oh. Eric you -,"

He cut her off with a soft kiss. When he pulled away he looked down into her eyes, "I just don't want to say something… or touch you in the wrong way and have you… have you… r –reject me again," he said softly. He wasn't saying it in a mean way, but in a gentle loving… respectable way.

Calleigh looked into his eyes and cupped his face while she pressed up onto her tippy toes and assaulted his mouth with her own. She moaned feeling him wrap his arms around her small frame and pushed her back against the wall. She broke the kiss and watched his face fall in disappointment, "I'm sorry. I -," he stared before she cut him off.

"Don't be sorry. I want you Eric." She put her forehead to his and slightly panted.

That was all she had to say to him. Eric lifted her up into his strong arms and pressed her back harder into the wall while his tongue traced the outline of her lips before she accepted it into her mouth for a hot sensual kiss. Eric ran his large warm hands up along her outer thighs and up to grip her ass, her skin was so smooth. _She's wearing a thong? Oh god is she driving me crazy!_ Eric pressed his hips harder between her thighs feeling her jerk upward into his arms more as he walked them towards his bedroom.

Calleigh could feel his erection trying to break free from his pants as he pressed closer to her. She wasn't going to stop him this time; she was wrong and selfish to do it before. She just cared so much about him… hell she loved him and didn't want to ruin it. But now she knew more then ever that all this couldn't have been more right… more perfect. She felt her back hit the cold silk of his bed sheets. She felt him separate her legs more with his hip as he hovered over top of her. She smiled up at him and watched as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Eric looked down at her seeing that beautiful smile of her and watched as she moved her hands up and ripped his shirt clean from his body. Eric grunted with passion, she was something else. Who would have thought The Southern Bell-CSI would be such a little vixen? Eric inwardly chuckled and felt her scrape her nails down his chest pulling him down to her mouth again. As they kissed… hot and heavily Eric moved his hands to her hips and threaded his fingers through her thong straps and tore them away from her body. She ruined his shirt so he would ruin her thong, at least that was one way to look at it, but the main reason was because he was so hot for her. He needed to touch her to be inside of her and to have a taste.

"Eric…" she panted softly feeling him kiss along the front of her throat before he moved her dress all the way up and off her body. With one quick motion he removed her bra from her body and looked down at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down the length of his body, all tan with a chiseled chest, six pack and then her eyes went south. She could see the obvious bulge even in his black pants. Calleigh moved her hands to his belt and pulled it quickly through the loops.

As she started to unzip his pants he pulled her hands away slowly and kissed them, "I just need a taste," his voice was soft with dark seduction.

Calleigh swallowed hard and watched his head dip down between her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, the pink nub hardened in his mouth as he messaged her other breast with his hand. His lips made a vale along her abdomen and when he got to the most intimate part of her he looked up to see her eyes were closed and her hair was perfectly shaped around her face. Without caution Eric moved his lips to her clit. He watched as she jerked and moaned loudly arching upward. She was so wet and tasted like warm honey; it caused Eric to be greedy as he spread her legs a little more and stroked his tongue upward against her again.

Eric ran his hand up along her stomach and breasts, softly rolling her nipple between his fingers before moving his hand up to her lips. She kissed them and licked around them feeling his tongue go in the same motion as hers. He flicked the pink nub against his tongue brought his mouth over it fully sucking on it hard while his other hand found her soft wet core. He sunk two of his fingers inside of her and pumped them slowly, his hand moved with the sounds of her moans. "Oh! E –Eric!" she panted with a hoarse tone. She moved her hands down to rake her fingers through his non-excising hair and instead scraped her nails against his scalp.

He growled against her and rolled his tongue harder against her clit, sucking on it, nipping on it tasting the sweetness that was Calleigh. When he started to go faster with his tongue and fingers he felt her shudder against him and pull him up. He smirked down at her while she started to remove his pants; he moved his hips with her pulling motions. "Too much for you?" he teased.

She didn't say anything at first, not until she felt the head of his cock brush against her wet entrance. "I want to cum with you inside me!" she whispered breathlessly seeing him smirk at her. He crushed his lips to hers once more and moved his hand between them and guided himself inside of her. "Oh!" she moaned out once more feeling his length spread her core wider with his thrust.

Eric could have came right then and there feeling her slick heat swallow him whole. She was tight and wet, and it felt so damn good. Eric brought his hips back and thrusted into her again hearing her whimper. "You ok?" he whispered against her lips bringing his hand to her cheek rolling his hips against hers letting her adjust to his girth.

She nodded and parted her lips, "n –never better!" She slowly started to grind her hips up into his own feeling him move a little harder, her walls contracted continually around his cock as he slid deep inside of her hot cavern. _In and out, in and out._

Calleigh sighed against his mouth feeling him tease her with his tongue as she gripped his shoulders hard feeling him go a little harder against her, penetrating deeper then before… if that was possible? She shuddered while he guided her legs to go around him; she obliged and scraped her nails down along his back while rolling her hips into him feeling his steady and powerful thrusts.

Everything about this moment was perfect to her, Eric felt incredible inside of her. Now she wished she wouldn't have waited like they had, but it made it that more special to her. Nothing could top this moment with him, he was so sweet and gentle with her and not to mention the things he was able to do with his tongue should have been illegal. But none of that mattered, all that did was that they were together and doing something was incredible and beautiful.

As Eric pumped his hips harder against her, his cock hardened even more inside of her feeling her inner folds squeeze him tightly. "God, Cal!" he panted against her mouth and moved his hands up the sides of her body one hand finding the small of her back and other cupping one of her perfect breasts. His thumb moved against her nipple as he squeezed her breast in his hand rocking harder inside of her wetness. The bed began to quake in protest, hitting against the wall, but he didn't care, this felt sensational to beside the woman he loved.

Calleigh moved her hands up and down along his smooth tan back, she could feel herself read to release, but she wanted him to come with her so she held off as long as she could. She felt his lips latch onto the pulse point just below her ear, he sucked so hard she shivered against his body, her tongue ran along the shell of his ear as she whispered into it. "C –cum with m –me, Eric!" she panted and moaned against it feeling him quiver and moan.

Eric licked around the area he had been sucking on and thrusted his hips harder into her, his hands now finding her bottom and gripping it hard while she yelped slightly. He grinned down at her and sat up a little burring himself deeper inside of her wet core. He slammed harder watching her close her eyes and throw her head back against the pillow moaning and groaning in ecstasy. He smiled with self accomplishment and moved his mouth down to her breast sucking on the left nipple while he pulled out and slammed his erection harder inside of her.

Eric was ready to bust. He could feel his orgasm course through his veins like hot venom. He wanted to explode inside of his beautiful Calleigh and intoxicate her with every bit of pleasure he could give her. Eric moved one of his hands away from her ass and moved it between them as his hips thrusted in and out of her; he pressed his fingers to her clit and rubbed it hard. Her mouth opened wide as a bellow of ecstasy shot into the air, "f – fuck, Eric!" she almost screamed.

Eric continued his hard movements but was shocked at her words. He never heard Calleigh talk like that before? But then again he had never made love to her either? Eric grinned and pressed his body hard against hers, "look at me." When she didn't he pounded harder ready to release, "look at me, baby," he whispered watching her open her eyes slowly to look up at him. He smiled down at her and brought his lips to hers again, assaulting her mouth with his own.

Then it happened.

Calleigh gripped him hard from the inside, her inner walls contracting hard around his length as she started to come. Eric started too, his warm cum started to shoot inside of her as she gripped him even harder, so hard it was painful. He whimpered and bucked his hips into hers moved his hand from her clit and moved his hands up to her face cupping it as he kissed her senseless.

She moaned and panted into his mouth feeling him start to slow down, her skin was hot, her mind was on fire and the part of them that was connected between the legs caused her the most blissful ecstasy she had ever had.

Eric rolled them over so she was on top of him. She panted against his chest as he moved the hair from her face. His chest heaved up and down against hers as hers did the same to his. Eric leaned down and pulled the sheet up over them, she felt like a feather on top of him. She was so light and fragile to him. He was still buried deep inside of her when she made a small movement to get off; he moved his hands to her back and pulled her back down. "Stay with me tonight."

Calleigh lifted her head still breathless, she smiled, "I don't think I could move right now, even if I wanted to so I think staying here is a good idea!" She licked her lips and leaned up kissing him softly again. When she pulled away she looked at him and he looked up at her and moved some hair from her face.

"Your so beautiful."

Calleigh blushed some and kissed him once more before resting her head against his shoulder. Her lips brushed against his neck causing Eric to grow hard again, but he restrained. The day had been long and it couldn't have had a better ending. He stroked his hand up and down her smooth back and after awhile he realized that maybe she was asleep? and hoped that she was because he wanted to tell her something but had only done it one other time and that was when she was in the hospital. She heard him then and hoped that she heard him now, whether she understood he was sure she wouldnt, but that was ok with him.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead before nuzzling her closer to him and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**So? What do you all think? Again, sorry for any errors or if this is out of character for them. I'm trying to get my mojo back with EC. Thank you all again, so very much for your comments so far! Next chapter will be soon I hope?**


	8. Risks with Intimacy

**So this has MAJOR SPOILERS in it. Its for tonights episode, I'm sure nothing will go this way, but the names and jist of it all is real. I wanted to add Eric's daydream of them two on the plane together but forgot. Sorry. lol But there are better things to come, at least in my fanfic I hope? The ending part is setting up for the next chapter and the next episodes. So I hope you enjoy this! ;)**

* * *

Chapter: 8

Risks with Intimacy;

"According to the airline the victim was first class flight attendant Susan Grady, twenty-one year old from California. She just flew in from San Diego and was supposed to continue on to Rio tomorrow." Eric looked at Horatio and Tara as the body of the young blonde was laying on a gurney all bloody and cut up, "Wolfe thinks that she was stuffed into a water-ski case," he said quickly while looking around the packed airport. People surrounded them and looked on trying to get any information as to what was going on. The victim was dumped out onto a luggage train with the rest of everyone else's luggage, it caused a small riot amongst the other flyers but they had it under control.

"Dr. Pryce…" Horatio said leaning towards her to look at the victim on the gurney.

"Well she's definitely been through hell," she started while she fumbled through the girl's bloody hair. She parted pieces of her hair from the front and looked up at the guys, "hair ripped from her head. Broken bones, bruises and a clipped carotid which caused her to bleed out." She moved the victims head to the side so both CSI's could see the cut mark on the girl's neck.

Eric sighed and motioned his hands to the side, "all that happened in there?"

"I wont know until post? But I can defiantly tell you that she was inebriated at the time of death." Tara sighed, "I can smell her from here."

"Question is how does a drunk flight attendant end up being treated as baggage?" Eric sighed once more and looked around the area closing his notepad.

Tara shook her head and looked down with a frown at the body on the gurney. Horatio looked around then down at the body as well, "that's what were here to find out." With that Horatio slipped on his signature shades and walked off.

X/X/X/

Calleigh walked inside the jet plane with her kit in one hand and her flashlight in the other. Thank goodness the other CSI's had gotten there to help with the scene, she didn't get much sleep last night. It was her first night in a week that she hadn't spent with Eric; they both figured they lay low for a few days just in case anything looked suspicious. She sighed with the thought of Eric and smiled to herself briefly before making her way fully inside. She bent down at her knees and set the kit down on the floor before opening it up and pulling out her gloves. As she slipped them on she looked around the area and slowly stood, when she did she yelped rather loudly feeling someone behind her.

Calleigh turned around instantly and saw Eric with a wide grin on his face holding back a laugh, "I didn't mean to scare you!" he said all too innocently.

"You didn't!" she lied with a grin and backed away from him before someone walked in and seen how close they were. She picked up her flashlight and started searching the area; it was nice, with cream colored leather couches and a bar. It looked like a mini apartment or something. "I guess being rich pays off? This is nice!" she said softly with her sweet southern accent.

Eric chuckled while glancing at her as he searched his area with the flashlight, "how'd you sleep last night?" he suddenly asked her with a hidden grin.

"Alright I guess?" she whispered biting her bottom lip. "Would have been better if… well you know…" she trailed off with a small smile standing up straight now as she moved the light towards the ceiling of the plane.

Eric stopped his search and looked around quickly then back at her, "no, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Calleigh moved the light to his face seeing him squint and shield his eyes a little, she chuckled, "oh, I think you do know!" she said with a grin and walked past him towards an open door.

"Does that mean you missed me?" he asked following behind her seeing her searching outside the door of the small bathroom.

"Maybe?" she whispered looking through the bathroom mirror at him as he stood in the doorway. "That was only one night… I can't imagine what a few more will do to me," she confessed with a small blush.

Eric looked behind him to see if there was anyone else in there with them, it appeared that they were the only two on the scene right now so he leaned into the bathroom and pressed his lips to the side of her cheek quickly seeing her eyes glare into the mirror at him.

"Eric!"

"How about I cook you dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that." She glanced at him again, "but don't ever do that again! Not while we're at work!" She smiled and straightened herself up and moved the light around the bathroom area. "So what do you think?" she asked professional now.

Eric moved the light around the bathroom as well flashing it against the walls, "well in here you can sneak a smoke, have sex -," he paused seeing Calleigh look over her shoulder at him with a curious look on her face, he just smiled at her.

"Or kill a flight attendant," she finished shining the light around another door area that was closed.

"The possibilities are endless," Eric continued.

Calleigh cautiously stepped back as she pulled the handle on the door that was before her, she could feel Eric this time behind her even before he flashed his light in the direction of the door. She pulled hard and knocked a little into Eric, she could feel one of his hands rest against her waist as the door opened. They both stepped closer and looked inside; Eric grabbed a swab out of his kit while Calleigh began to take pictures of the room.

"There's more blood over here," Calleigh said softly taking another picture while Eric took another swab. She stood there for a moment and shifted her lips side to side looking at the area they were in.

"What is it?" Eric asked looking at her.

"Can I see your black light?" she asked politely.

Eric dug through his kit and pulled it out for her watching her turn off her flashlight, "we already have blood samples, what's up?"

"The way this blood is splattered in here… it just seems like there would be more?" she said softly as she turned the black light. The walls and cabinets started to glow, more spots brighter then others. "Eric?" Calleigh said in somewhat shock as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Everything is covered in blood?" he said swallowing hard. The area's that were glowing were obvious spots were blood had been, but had been whipped away.

"I think we just found where Susan Grady was murdered!"

X/X/X/

As Calleigh pulled into Eric's driveway she killed the engine and pulled the visor mirror down to look at her herself. The case they had today was sad just like all the rest, no one deserves to die and especially die the way their twenty-one year old victim did. The storage closet room she and Eric had found earlier was in fact the room where Marvin Duffy murdered her. The bruising that was visible all on her body was from being tossed around in the room until the plane had landed. It was a brutal killing and as much as she hated to think this way, it was just another day that had gone by. But thanks to them there was a family out there now that no longer had to suffer with the suspense of who killed her.

Calleigh took in a deep breath and closed the mirror as she got out. She smoothed her hand over her yellow summer dress and walked up to Eric's door. She knocked once and waited, she could hear music playing on the inside and figured that he didn't hear her so she just opened the door and peaked inside. She stepped in, "Eric?" she called out.

"In the kitchen!"

She heard him call back as she smiled and closed his door behind her. She put her purse down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to see him wearing a pair of black cargo shorts that hung a little past his knees and a white button up shirt. When he turned around and she saw that exposed skin on his chest from where the shirt wasn't buttoned, she almost melted.

Eric's eyes widened when he saw how beautiful Calleigh looked, the way that dress clung to every curve of her luscious body and made her breasts look even suppler made him hard. He swallowed loudly seeing her blush a little and look around as though she was embarrassed or shy? Eric chuckled and walked over to her, "you look beautiful, babe."

Calleigh smiled up at him and ran her fingers through her blonde locks and stood on her tippy toes to look over his shoulder, "what you cooking?" she asked softly looking up at him now.

He looked over his shoulder and then back at her, "thought I try my hand at Italian?" he said softly and turned back to the stove to stir the noodles that were in the pot. He turned them down on low and turned around to see her leaning against the kitchen counter, "you like Italian right?" he asked perking up his brows.

"You know I do!" she said with a grin while her eyes followed his every move as he came towards her. She gasped the moment his hands went to her waist as he lifted her up in one quick motion to place her on top of the counter. Calleigh instantly wound her legs around his waist as well as her arms around his neck pulling him for a soft yet passionate kiss.

Eric pulled her closer to his body, his hands roaming along her back feeling some of her smooth porcelain skin that was exposed from not being covered by her dress. As her head fell back Eric took the opportunity to kiss up along her jaw line and down her neck, his tongue darted out softly and licked along her pulse point.

Calleigh dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned out breathlessly letting her eyes close with the anticipation of what his next move was. When she felt him start to pull down one of her shoulders straps and kiss along her shoulder her breath hitched and she bucked her hips into his feeling his obvious erection that wanted to pop from his cargo's rub between her thighs. She moved her hands down and took in a sharp breath while she pulled his shirt up over his head, her lips instantly when to his smooth tan skin along his chest. She kissed and sucked along the nape of his neck feeling him do the same, but the moment she smelt the food she pulled back feeling him continue his kissing while the other shoulder strap of her dress feel. "Eric, honey, the food," she breathed out feeling him move away from her quickly to turn it off.

Not even a moment later he was back on her again but this time his eyes never left hers, while he pulled down the top of her dress to reveal the perfect shape of her cleavage pop over top of her white lacey bra. Eric let a small growl emit from his luscious lips before burying his face between her breasts, his tongue delved between them as he licked his way up and then back down again. He moved the cup of her bra away and took her nipple into is mouth, he sucked on it hard causing the pink nub to go erect.

She gasped out for air and arched her body up into his mouth feeling his other hand press against the arch in her back to hold her up. He moved her so she was on the edge of the counter now her dress hiked up along her thighs and his lips latched along her breasts. Eric moved his hand up and unsnapped her bra in one quick fluid motion, he didn't bother to watch where it fell he just moved his lips back to worship her breasts again.

"Every part of you… is … so … perfect," he moaned against her skin as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and moved her body up again while wrapping her arms around his neck feeling his tongue delved deep inside the hot cavern of her mouth. She caressed her tongue gently against is and pressed her breasts into his chest, her nipples like knives cutting into his flesh.

"Mmm, E –Eric," she breathed against his mouth feeling his hand slide up her inner thigh. She felt his fingers press against the wetness of her thong, before he moved two of his fingers underneath them and down the wet slit of her core. She gasped and gripped his shoulders hard before feeling him rub against her clit. She arched her chest into him again seeing his eyes play against her face as she smiled at him.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Calleigh jumped at the hard pounding sound at Eric's door. Eric removed his hand from her quickly and furrowed his brows together.

"What the hell was that?" he said looking at her seeing her start to pull the straps up on her dress.

Calleigh felt him move his hands to her waist again as he pulled down her dress for her; she smiled inwardly at the sweet jester and hopped down brushing hard against him.

Eric moved towards the door with Calleigh behind him, he looked through the peephole and saw that no one was there.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

Eric shrugged and looked over his shoulder at her, "no ones there?" he said almost silently and unlocked the door pulling it open a little. He looked out and saw nothing but a medium sized manila envelope on his door step. Eric looked around once more and leaned down and picked it up, he opened it carefully feeling Calleigh brush against him.

"Eric? What is it?"

Eric didn't say anything as he pulled the glossy picture out, his nose flared and his skin burned red. He pushed her back inside the door and locked it quickly.

"Eric?" Calleigh said once more watching him frantically rush to his windows to close the curtains.

"Someone's been watching us!" he said almost shouting feeling her pry the picture from his hands.

Calleigh stood there with shock on her face, the picture was of the two of them. Eric had her up against the wall, his hands resting against her thighs and their lips smashed together in a breathtaking kiss. She remembered the day it was taken, the first them they had ever been together.

Eric walked over to her and pulled her down onto the couch with him taking the picture from her hand. He looked at her seeing the somewhat scared and panicked look on her face. They were trapped; they couldn't bring this up to the lab without getting caught themselves.

"Eric…" she started hearing him cut her off.

"I know," he whispered shaking his head and looked down at the picture.

"I knew this was too good to be true," she whispered standing up.

Eric looked up at her and set the picture down on the coffee table; "hey!" he whispered and turned her around wrapping his arms around her. "Calleigh we'll be ok, we'll figure something out without the lab knowing about us." He was trying to reassure her but really had had no idea where to begin and knew Calleigh was too smart to fall for that.

She looked up at him as her emerald eyes wavered between his, "you and I both know … sooner or later the lab will find out." Her voice was soft as she rested her hands against his naked chest. She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath before resting her check against his heart. She could hear the rapped beating of burn against her ear; she was just as worried as he was. What did this all mean? And who was after them?

* * *

**So tell me what you do think? sorry to tease everyone, but I promise to make it up to you all! Please let me know what you think so far, thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter, I wanted to add more onto this one, but my brain isnt working right. lol**


	9. Hidden Truth

**SPOILERS are in this chapter! So beware! Some people have asked me why I dont do more with the SL's that go with the show, the answer to that is because the show doesn't always have EC in them, and this story is about Eric and Calleigh. So I focus more on THEM then the other characters. This is my verson of how I wish it would go, and so far I'm hoping everyone is liking it? I dont know much about 7x20, I just know that its the second part to, tomorrow nights episode. Oh also, I hear that in 7x20 it starts off with Eric and Calleigh in the bathroom together? I dont know if that is in 7x20 or 7x19? But we all know that CBS and TV only allow so much stuff to be shown, so I decided to write my own bathroom scene on what I would like to see. I hope you all like it too XD Its VERY M RATED IN THE BEGINING SO BEWARE!! But I'll know more tomorrow how 7x20 may go, but I started on Chapter 10 already because like I said whether I know whats going on or not, this is my version on it all. So enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Chapter: 9

Hidden Truth;

Calleigh stood looking at herself in her bathroom mirror, she was tired and scared. She and Eric agreed not to say anything about the picture that was left at his house last week. She normally wouldn't agree to something like that but seeing how they were in a relationship now it was probably for the best to just keep it a secret until they figured more out. That next morning Eric took the envelope and picture into the lab, privately of course and scanned it for any DNA or fingerprints and the only ones that were found were theirs. So they were at a dead end until something else showed up and she hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

She took in a deep breath and watched as her bathroom filled with hot steam. She slid the glass door back of her shower and slipped inside. A small moan emitted from lips feeling the hot water cascade along her silky flesh, other then going to the firing rang to shoot a few rounds, a hot shower or bath was her escape. It would have been better if Eric were there though.

He stood outside of her shower door watching the steam float around him as he stared at the beautiful silhouette of Calleigh's body through the clear stained glass window. The had made a deal a week ago, the night the picture was left at his door step, to take it easy outside of work. It worked for about two nights then he couldn't stand it anymore. Like last night, it was after midnight when he showed up at her house he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to hold her and feel her close. She protested momentarily about it because they were trying to be more careful in their relationship but she finally gave in.

Eric slowly slid the door open and slipped inside, she was singing to herself when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She jerked slightly as if she were startled but then put her arms around his guiding him to hold her closer. He buried his face into her honey-vanilla hair and inhaled deeply. Eric tried to restrain himself from getting as hard as he did, but he couldn't help it.

"Eric!" she squealed feeling his instant erection brush along her bottom.

He smirked and moved her wet hair from her shoulder and began to kiss along the column of her neck. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's still early, I couldn't sleep and I just though… oh that feels good!" she moaned forgetting what she was originally going to say feeling one of his hands travel south along her smooth flat tummy.

Eric pulled her back closer against his strong towering body as he moved his hand between her legs and softly pressed his thumb against her clit. He loved the little noises she made when he touched her in the most intimate of ways; it just turned him on even more.

"You just thought what?" he purred into her ear nipping at the lobe.

She willingly spread her legs a little feeling two of his fingers spread her lips before entering her hot core, she could have came at that moment. Every thought about them possibly getting caught went away; this moment was too perfect to pass up. "T –thought you … you needed more sleep…" she finally panted out rolling her hips along with his steady pumping motions.

He smirked against her milky skin and bit her shoulder tenderly, "don't need sleep… just you," he moaned looking up with his eyes to see a grin on her face. Eric pulled her back more against him and pressed her hard against the shower wall feeling the hot water run along his back.

She moaned and brought one of her hands up and around to the back of his neck as he kissed up her neck once more and moved his fingers out of her. She shuddered and frowned at the sudden loss before feeling his hands run from her shoulders and up along the back of her upper arms bringing them flat against the shower wall and in one quick motion, without caution he entered her slick heat.

Calleigh almost screamed her moan was so loud, "oh, Eric!" she panted turning her head to look over her shoulder at him seeing the look of ecstasy on his face as he moved his hands up higher along her arms and once the back inside of his hands met the back of hers, he laced his fingers with hers from the top and held her hands stead against the wall above their heads as he pumped his cock in and out of her wetness.

"I dreamt about doing this to you last night," he admitted with a raw seduction in his voice while his lips brushed past her ear.

She swallowed hard and ground her hips back into his feeling the thickness of his erection spread her slickened walls even further with his every thrust. She felt him squeeze her hands tightly as his hips pumped harder against her from behind. This was so erotic and so not what she expected this morning when she woke up but now she was fully alert and her fears went away for the time being.

Eric let go of one of her hands and moved it to her waist to steady her hips as he pumped his way harder inside of her hot sex. Her mewls filled the air, the steam no longer existed, just the sweet and wicked sounds that parted from his beautiful lovers lips. Eric eventually let go of her other hand and put both of his hands on her hips pulling her forward as he slipped out of her momentarily and before she could protest he drove his cock harder inside of her causing her to growl.

"I love when you do that!"

She did it again just to please him hearing him moan in pleasure. She brought her back against his chest and took one of his hands and kissed the palm before moving her lips around his fingers softly sucking on them and guided them down to her left breast. Without hesitation Eric knew what she wanted and messaged her breast tenderly while moving his other hand down again and pressed two of his fingers against her clit as he continued to rock in and out of her.

Calleigh's body shuddered hard; she could feel her orgasm start to rumble inside. She knew Eric must have been feeling it too because he moved his fingers roughly and fast with the motion of his hips.

"I… I c –can feel … feel -," she started to pant.

"Let it… come with me, baby!" Eric panted against her ear and moved his hand away from her breast and moved it up to the side of her neck and turned her head to the side as he crushed his lips with her own.

Calleigh ground her hips harder into his and swallowed him completely from the inside; taking the full length of his cock inside of her wet cavern as she started to come around him, her inner walls contracting so hard around him. She broke the kiss for a moment to breath then crushed her lips to his once more feeling the hotness of his juices fill her from the inside. His hips began to slow as well as her own; she felt numb and beyond satisfied.

Eric groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss finally as he continued to fill her up with his luscious seed, good thing she was on the pill or they would have been in trouble a long time ago. Feeling her fall back against his body Eric wrapped his arms around her and slid out of her carefully listening to her pant and moan from the afterglow of it all.

Calleigh turned around in his arms and leaned her back against the wall bringing his chest flush against her own as she pulled him down to her mouth and assaulted his mouth with passionate and very much needed kisses.

"We should have more mornings like these," she whispered breaking the kiss.

Eric chuckled and nodded, "we really should," he whispered breathlessly back kissing her softly again.

She moaned and cupped his face pulling back again, "Eric? What's Ya tebyA lyublyU? Or something like that… what does that mean?" she asked with a smile.

Eric's face turned red and he shook his head, "it's nothing." He lied.

"You've said it to me a few times already… you did last night too, what… what does it mean?" she prodded again and smiled, "tell me!" she whispered seeing a grin on his face as he shook his head no.

"I will eventually." He leaned his head down again and brushed his lips against hers, "I promise… now lets shower and get to work."

X/X/X/

Eric stood in his lab processing some prints trying to wrap his head around the case they were on. His mind was so lost right now though, thinking about this morning in Calleigh's shower, how hot and good she felt against his naked body. How her moans made him crazy, how her lips… oh those lips… Eric grunted feeling his pants tighten slightly, this was no place to get a hard on, glass windows all around, no defiantly not good. So it was a relief with Wolfe walked into the lab, he was a definite boner killer. Eric chuckled at his thoughts then looked up to see a serious look on Wolfe's face.

"What's up?"

"You tell me?" Ryan said seriously and tossed a file across the table to Eric.

Eric furrowed his brows together and took the file and opened it up. Pictures of Calleigh riding a horse with some guy… he and Calleigh outside of the detention office her arms around him, his arms around her… Himself standing outside of the lab talking with Horatio… Ryan and his friends little boy… then the last picture was of him and Calleigh again outside of a restaurant. Eric growled and threw the file down, his nose flaring.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Eric asked furious.

"They were left on my desk," Ryan said leaning against the lab table. "Are you and Calleigh? I mean these pictures -," he was cut off by Eric.

"That's none of your business Wolfe," Eric shouted to him.

Ryan sighed and looked at him carefully. "As much as I'd like to know more about the two of you… that's not my main concern right now, what is is the fact that someone has been watching us… Did you know anything about this?" Ryan asked crossing his arms over his chest now.

Eric hesitated for a moment, although he and Calleigh promised one another not to say anything it was more then obvious now that Wolfe knew something. "I got a picture… last week; it was left at my door."

"Of what?" Ryan asked.

Eric shook his head, "doesn't matter!"

"We have to tell H," Ryan said firmly scooping the pictures up in his hands. "By the way," he said looking up at Eric, "if there is anything going on between you two, you do know your both risking breaking up this team!"

"There's nothing going on, so mind your business!" Eric shook his head and took in a deep breath pulling his phone out.

Ryan stood there for a moment and nodded walking out of the office. Eric dialed Calleigh's cell and waited for her answer, when she didn't he left her a message. "Cal, its me… meet me … meet me in the cooler storage room in the morgue before lunch… its urgent."

X/X/X/

Calleigh stood outside of the cooler doors looking around for any sign of Eric, he sounded serious and worried on the phone. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and watched as he came down the hall, she smiled then frowned seeing the look on his face. He pulled the cooler door open and motioned for her step inside; she looked around and hesitated for a moment then stepped in with him behind her.

"Eric? What's going on?" she asked softly. Her first thought was he was excited and he wanted to go another round after what happened this morning, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"The lab was sent more pictures… well Wolfe was," he said carefully.

Calleigh swallowed hard and loud, "of –of what? Who?" she asked with a shaky tone.

"Basically… all of us," he said softly running his hand over his face. "Whoever is doing this has pictures of all of us, and when it came to the photos of you and I…"

"Ryan asked questions?" Calleigh continued and sighed. "Natalia's been asking too… not directly, but she said Ryan had mentioned it." She sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling Eric's hand's on her shoulders.

Eric looked down at her, "we just –,"

"We need to cool it for awhile," she blurted out looking up at him. "I mean just until we figure this all out," she said with her southern accent thicker then usual.

"No! I won't risk something happening to you if I can help it, if I can be there."

"We're risking more by being together." Which was true, as much as it hurt her to say this, they both knew it was the right thing. "I'm not saying that we can't be together Eric… I'm just saying we need to take it easy now, just lay low and not let ourselves get more caught up in this then we already are."

Eric sighed and dropped his hands from her shoulders, "alright…" he agreed but his tone said otherwise.

Calleigh frowned and moved her hand up to his cheek stroking it for a moment before feeling his larger hand come over top of hers holding it there. "We'll get through this…" she whispered and unwillingly pulled away. "Now let's get out of here before we give anyone else more reason to be suspicious of us."

X/X/X/

Calleigh worked an hour longer so she could get a longer lunch so she could go home and relax just for a little while so she could wrap her brain around everything that was going on right now. She called Eric and left him a message telling him that she would be home and if he got a minute to meet her there so they could talk more, of course it was risky, but she didn't want him to think that this was the end of them. Because it wasn't, she just wanted to on the safe side with their relationship especially now that someone had been watching them.

Calleigh walked into her place and sat her bag down on the couch and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As she unscrewed the cap to take a sip she walked down the hall and into her bathroom. She flipped the light on and looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her white blouse and her hair. She walked out again and into her bedroom, she hoped that Eric would at least give her call or come over as she asked.

X/X/X/

"What's going on H?" Eric asked jogging up next to Horatio as he made his way towards the prison.

"Ivan Sarnoff has somehow escaped, Eric." Horatio pulled on his glasses as they continued to walk quickly with a force behind them. "Where's Wolfe?"

"He wasn't picking up?" Eric said pulling his phone out again seeing he had a message from Calleigh.

"Call him again!" Horatio said.

Eric nodded and stopped walking with him while he dialed Ryan's number again. Horatio said to get everyone out there and the only people he got a hold of was Natalia and Tripp. He thought Calleigh was still at the lab or with Horatio like she was earlier and she would be out here, but neither her nor Wolfe was? When Ryan didn't pick up, Delko checked his phone message from Calleigh.

X/X/X/

Calleigh set her phone down on her dresser and walked back into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back and turned the water on as she splashed some on her face. When she pulled the towel over to pat her face down she heard the front door open, she smiled knowing it was Eric. He always knocked softly before entering. "I'm in my room, Eric!" she called out and walked towards her bedroom again. She could hear his footsteps coming from the down the hall when she made her way back to her dresser again. She picked up her phone hearing it ring.

As soon as she looked at the name and it said Eric, she hit the talk button with worry but that was before she felt her lungs burn in pain, she felt the bag cover her face, choking roughly around her neck as she coughed and fought viciously with her hands to break free from whoever had entered her house and started to suffocate her. She felt her attacker on top of her from behind, he straddled her back and held her down to the ground as she choked for air.

The last time her lungs felt this way she was in the hospital suffering from smoke inhalation. She felt like she was going to die.

"_Calleigh? … Calleigh? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" _Eric's voice could be heard shouting on her phone that laid next to her barely breathing body.

* * *

**I would like to post Chapter: 10 before tomorrow nights episode, but that will depend on my comments. ;) My EC lovers on here are the best and I cant thank you all enough for being awsome with your reviews. So thank you so very much for them all so far! R&R please. **


	10. Feeling Complete

**I want to say sorry now to everyone for not posting this sooner. There was a family emergancy, that I'm still dealing with. But I felt bad because I wanted to post this all to you last week and although I sometimes post on Mondays, I wanted to post sooner to you because I felt so bad. I know this is NOT my best work... but I have a lot on my mind right now and I hope you all can forgive me for being so late on this and for the story being so crappy. There are SPOILERS in this!! So beware, I'm sure you have all noticed this episode is about Ryan, and we all know this WILL NOT go this way in tomorrow nights episode, but again I stress for the millionth time this is my verson of everything EC. ;) So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 10

Feeling Complete;

He watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing steadied, she looked tired and worn out. It was one of the worst days in his life, of _their_ lives. Almost twenty-four hours ago he could have lost her. Eric didn't know what he would have done if something happened to her, if she was hurt more then she already was. She was tough no doubt about that, but she was a tiny woman who was choked, beaten and overpowered by a much larger Russian Mob man. Eric didn't get to her in time; she was already taken away with little evidence left behind.

X/X/X/

12 hours ago;

"I need backup at Officer Duquesne's place… now!" Eric shouted as he ran to his hummer turning on his sirens on and firing up the engine. He dialed out Calleigh's number again as he sped off down the street towards her place. As the phone kept ringing and ringing with no answer, he grew more impatient and ran more red lights then he ever had before. Not even ten minutes later Eric was at her house, he could hear backup on their way, but he didn't wait for them. Eric jumped out of the hummer with his gun in hand and ran up towards her door. It was open; Eric could feel his heart pumping faster, if felt like it was going to break from his chest at any moment. He feared walking inside and finding her passed out helpless on the ground. Or worse… dead. Eric sighed at his thoughts and crept his way inside her living room.

"Calleigh?" he shouted out looking in every direction and in every room he could.

He saw nothing but heard the rest of the backup swarm inside the house. "I want every room checked the outside too!" he shouted to the others as he made his way down the hall.

He saw her bathroom light on but she wasn't in there. He walked further down the hall into her bedroom and saw signs of a struggle. Her bed sheets were messy and there were things knocked off her dresser. Eric pulled out his cell and called Horatio explaining to him what he thought and knew happened. All it did know was that he had to find her and find her fast!

X/X/X/

Everything was a blur; everything looked white, cloudy and big. Calleigh felt her lungs burn to no end, the last thing she remembered was answering her phone to speak to Eric before… before… her eyes shot open instantly, she blinked a few times to correct her vision before she looked around frantically. She was in a room of what looked to be a warehouse? She turned her head into her shoulder and coughed hard with a small cry. She could hear someone screaming from another area… was someone else being tortured with her?

"GO TO HELL!"

Calleigh struggled to stand, but she felt weak. She worried that there was someone innocent being hurt and she couldn't help. But she heard the voice yell again and it sounded so familiar to her. Ryan? She wasn't sure, but it sure sounded like him. She grunted and struggled moving her feet beneath her as she slowly started to slide herself up the pole she was tied to. She could see across from her was a table… with her phone, her badge and her gun. The clip was next to it without the bullets.

Calleigh screamed at the top of her burning lungs, it hurt so bad that tears formed in her eyes at that moment. Her throat was dry, it felt like she had drank acid and it filled her lungs up to the top causing her to slowly wither away. She arched her body forward trying to pull her hands from behind her, but they were tied tightly against the poll. She could feel the rope cutting into her wrists, but that pain didn't matter, what did was the pain she felt in her chest and her throat.

She opened her mouth to scream again but nothing sounded, it was just dead air. She gasped for air and fell back to the ground panting with tears flowing in her eyes. She could hear footsteps in the distance and every second they got closer. Her head hung low, her blonde hair surrounding her face and when she looked up with just her eyes she could see black shoes before her. She swallowed hard and slowly lifted her head to look up and the moment she did she felt a blow right to her face.

She felt her lip break open on the side; blood filled the front of her mouth instantly. She winced and swallowed once more feeling her warm blood trickle down the back of her throat.

"What do you want?" she finally managed to say with a dead breath.

It was silent for a few moments before she heard a Russian accent sound. "For you to suffer."

Calleigh tensed up quickly and felt the man come closer to her; she had no idea who he was? She had never seen him before and she figured it was a guy working for Sarnoff. She licked her bottom lip and looked up with her blood shot eyes into the man that was holding her captive. He moved his hand to her cheek as she jerked away from his grasp he squeezed her face in his hand and made her look at him; she was panting and wheezing hard. She refused to cry, not willingly of course, there were tears in her eyes though, from her pain.

He just looked at her and laughed while letting go of her face and standing. Calleigh fallowed him with her eyes watching him back away and walk towards the table. He picked up her phone, she could see it flashing from missed calls, Eric or someone must have tried calling her while she was knocked out cold.

She swallowed hard and coughed again, she hoped someone at the lab figured out by this point that her phone had a tracking device on it. Eric knew about it because he was the one that suggested getting it after her abduction, so she hoped now that he was working on finding her.

X/X/X/

After Calleigh's place had been processed there was nothing for them to work with. No finger prints, only hers, no sign of forced entry, nothing. They were at a dead end and Eric just wasn't having it. Something was seriously wrong, Ryan had been missing for hours now too, their CSI's were dropping like flies and there was no lead. Eric paced back and forth in Calleigh's bedroom. The others had left hours ago; he was back now to see if there was anything he had missed. Nothing new showed up, just his mind flooding to a vision of what happened to her.

It sounded as if she was choking, someone was strangling her and he couldn't do anything about it. What if he lost her? Was she ok now? Eric felt panic course through his body, he could feel himself get jittery with just the thoughts he was having. He fumbled for his hummer keys and headed out the door. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and pulled it out… then it hit him.

"_You should really think about taking a few days off, it'll do you some good. I'll… I'll even come by on my breaks and after work and … and stay with you if you want me too."_

_  
Calleigh looked at him with a small smile as he drove her back to her place. She had just been abducted and forced to compromise evidence in a murder case. _

"_I'll be fine. But taking a few days off sounds like a good idea," she whispered looking ahead. _

_Eric was driving careful now, he glanced at her every chance he got, he just wanted to be sure that she was really there and that she was ok. "If it wasn't for the tracking device on the hummer, we would have never been able to find you."_

_Calleigh sighed and clutched onto her bag looking over at him, "thanks for everything, Eric. I just … I just want to forget this even happened."_

_Eric nodded his head understanding her feelings on forgetting it happened, but he knew in the back of his mind he never would. The thoughts of losing her scared him to no end. "You should think of getting one of those tracking devices on your phone too…"_

Bingo! That was it that was the key to this whole mess; he was going to get her back!

X/X/X/

Calleigh sat there struggling to break from her restraints, her lungs still burned and now she was to the point of barely breathing. The doctor gave her an inhaler to use anytime she felt short of breath; she had it in her kit back at the lab, so right now she had to suffer without it. She coughed more and panted harder as she continued to struggle. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had been choked and kidnapped but she figured it had to have been a couple of hours, she could see the sun peaking through the top window's of the warehouse and it looked like it was going to be setting soon.

"You son of a bitch!"

She could hear the man screaming again, he was being hurt… Ryan was being hurt. Calleigh struggled harder and grunted in pain as she lifted herself off the ground again, she looked around her for anything that could be used to cut her out of the ropes that were holding her back, but there was nothing in sight.

The footsteps could be heard again and this time she stayed standing, she wasn't going to back down from this man. He wasn't giving her much to go on as to why he wanted her to suffer like he said he wanted her too. She wanted to know why she was being tortured like she was, and why apparently Ryan was too. Calleigh jerked her head some to move some of her hair from her face seeing the tall Russian approach her.

He seemed to be comfortable with her, like he had been watching her all along. Then it all came into view for her, someone had been watching them for months now, hence the photos the lab was sent. But what she still didn't understand was… why? Why was this all happening?

"You know you're not very smart if you think your going to get away with this!" Calleigh said to him with a crack in her voice as she gasped out after her words. She looked at his hands, he was holding a pair of pliers and there was blood on his hands. She furrowed her brows together and her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"It is not wise to speak to me like that," the Russian said. "'Your friend in there would corporate… so I had to show him what the consequences are." He threw something at her, something small and when she looked down at her shirt there was a bloody tooth hanging against one of the ruffles of her white shirt.

Calleigh whimpered looking down at the tooth before she felt the strong Russian grab her face again and then her throat. She gasped for air and closed her eyes feeling a sense of nausea overcome her, she felt faint and weak all over again. The tough act of hers was dying quickly and there was nothing she could do about it, she was helpless.

X/X/X/

"_Calleigh! Calleigh, come on, baby, open your eyes for me!" _

_Calleigh moaned and let out a dry cough hearing a voice. A familiar voice, it was sweet and full of concern and worry. It was Eric. Her Eric. She sighed letting her eyes roll under their lids before she opened them to see the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. She tried to smile but her mouth wouldn't let her, her lip was swollen and her chest felt like it was about to burst. She could see tears threatening in Eric's eyes and a helpless smile on his lips. _

_She opened her mouth to speak but nothing sounded, she just coughed again and cried out in pain. Eric pulled her close to his body and lifted her up off the ground. _

"_Over here!"_

_She could hear him yell as he rushed over to the EMT's with her small body in his hands._

Calleigh could feel something warm and soft running softly along her lips. She flinched feeling the movement stop. Her eyes were still closed and her mind was still in the dream state of what all happened. She sighed in her sleep and swallowed hard feeling the light touching start again. Calleigh slowly let her eyes open to see Eric looking down at her, his big brown eyes sad and full of worry as his fingers softly traced around her lips. She could feel him being careful over the wound that was made from where she was punched.

"Hey." Eric looked down at her and shifted a little in the bed. He brought her back to his place after they left the hospital, she had been out every since he found her in the warehouse with Wolfe.

Calleigh stayed still and she closed her eyes briefly enjoying his soft touch. She felt relaxed now; the doctors must have doped her up good. "Is it all over…" she whispered almost breathlessly looking up into his eyes.

His hand stopped moving on her lips and he moved it to brush some hair from her face. Eric frowned momentarily and shook his head, "nothing like this is ever really over, but we're ok for now." He trailed his pointer finger along her jaw and to her chin as he tipped her head up gently and leaned down over top of her and gently… and very tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

He waited until she responded and let him know it was ok, before he gently caressed his tongue against her. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes feeling her chest against his rise and fall faster, he must have been looking at her sympathetically because her face contorted into worry but she was wearing a gentle smile.

"It's ok." She cleared her throat and moved her body some underneath his.

Eric pulled up quickly afraid he may have been crushing her before he felt her move closer to him. Eric smiled and brought his arms around her feeling her head resting on his shoulder, her small body laying on top of his, he felt warm and he felt safe. Not just because he could protect her, but she was protecting him from going out to catch the rest of the guys and seriously putting a hurting on them for what they had done. Calleigh always had a way of calming him.

"I'm so glad your ok," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. His fingers lightly dragged along her back as he softly rubbed it feeling her breathing slow again, to a steady pace. The beat of her heart lulled him to the point were he wanted to sleep, but he fought it off waiting for her close her eyes first.

After minutes of stillness Eric moved his head a little to look at her, she was fast asleep, or appeared to be, anyhow, nuzzled up against his body. Eric took it all in as he looked at her, this beautiful woman was all his. To think that he could have lost her would have devastated him forever, this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have a family with and marry one day.

Life without her would mean nothing to him.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU."

Calleigh wasn't fully asleep, but she wanted to appear that way to make Eric feel calmer and let him know that she was ok.

"I love you, too, Eric," she whispered.

Eric shifted carefully to look at her, her eyes were still closed and a smile was pressed on her lips. He chuckled lightly and felt her heart pace pick up again, just as his was. He knew it wouldn't be long before she picked up on what the word's meant. It was the first time she had ever said that to him, Eric felt complete now.

* * *

**Sorry again if it is crap. Forgive me I promise that Chapter: 11 will be better. I will post that as soon as I can. So please let me all know what you think so far. **


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note;

So I don't know where to begin? First let me say to everyone; THANK YOU! Not just for your awesome reviews on my story, but for keeping up with me from chapter to chapter. Also I want to say thanks for being so nice and understanding with my family issues I have going on right now.

I've been going through a rough time here at home and writing my stories usually takes my mind off my problems for awhile, but lately I don't feel that way anymore?

I was in the process of writing another chapter to my story [both actually] when I get a message in my e-mail, a very mean and nasty message from someone who didn't like what they read in the last chapter I posted on one of my stories.

This killed my writing mojo and any good mind frame I was in for writing both chapters, I was determined to make them as good I as I could for you all. But now I've deleted what I have written for both stories and I don't think I will post anything this week or maybe even next week.

I won't disperse the person's name that sent me the nasty and hateful message, I've reported them already, but I will say this –Thank you for being such a jerk and making things miserable for me.

I've always said thank you and have always personally messaged everyone as much as I can to let you all know just how much your reviews mean to me and I guess that one person didn't think that was enough?

Anyhow, all in all, what I am saying here is, I'm sorry if some of you others feel this way too, that my writing, and I quote –"is terrible and I don't know how represent the characters well in my chapters. Your cliffhanger endings are stupid and so are your fanfic's."

I cant express enough how much this hurt my feelings when I read that. There is a lot more that was said, but I don't want to post it, every other word is a curse word and is well… just mean and nasty.

Anyways, I'm not sure when or if I'll be posting my upcoming chapters. I've tried very hard to please everyone and make my stories work the best I can, to keep you all as interested as I could. To be true to the characters when I write them out and still I guess that isn't enough?

But for those of you who are supportive of me and have stuck by me from the start, Thank you. This is NOTHING negative directed towards any of you, just that one person(s) that feel that I am a terrible writer.

I hope that someone soon, I can get back to myself and not let that person get me down with their hateful words, and get back on here to write for you all again. I apologize for the last few chapters of both stories, I know they aren't that great, but again, I have been going through a rough time here at home and it's been hard to keep my head on straight.

Write to you all soon, [hopefully],

Sinister Attraction.


	12. Missing in Action ch11

**First off I want to say; THANK YOU! To everyone who wrote me a personal message and all those comments on my note. You all made me cry with all your sweet words and I cannot thank you all enough for being so supportive of me and understanding. I just cant find the words right now to tell you all how much it truely means to me to have you all backing me on what happened! It means more then words can say, really! So again from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much!! -On that note, I felt guitly and selfish after reading what some of you have writen, you were right it wasnt fair to you all to take so long and stop writing my stories, but I did lose my mojo for writing, I still dont know if I have it back or not? I suppose this chapter will determine that? That's why it's so short, I wasnt sure how to bring what I wanted for this chapter all together, although I've already seen tonights episode, [let me tell you, some of you will be .. ahhh I cant say, I dont want to ruin it] I had to run with what I wrote in previous chapters with this story and it being my verious of season 7, so although the jist of this chapter is what happens tonight, not every part of it is true, I promise you that. But again, this is my version and I'm sure after tonights episode airs there will be a million fanfics about it! lol But I hope you enjoy, again, I dont feel as though some of my EC/CSI Miami mojo is back, I was debating on posting this at all, because I dont feel its good enough to be on here yet, but I as I said before, I feel selfish and guilty for being gone for so long because of what happened. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter: 11

Missing in Action;

_The cold metal pressed against his temple caused a bead of sweat to trickle down his forehead. He was a cop; he was used to being put in situations like these, but never like this. _

"_Now, you are not going to ask questions… or even speak… just drive in the direction I tell you to and no one gets hurt… understand?"_

_He nodded carefully feeling the barrel of the pistol move with the motion of his head; it was pressing that tightly against his skull. With a slow breath Eric drove in the direction, Alex told him to go. Not just hours ago was he with Calleigh at his house getting ready for work and now he was being held 'hostage' by a man who he found out months ago was his real father. _

_Would he ever see Calleigh again? See his family or his friends? He wasn't sure at this point; all he did know was that if this was saving the others from being harmed it was worth it, especially Calleigh. _

"_Stop!"_

X/X/X/

"How long ago was he taken?" Horatio asked as he walked with Calleigh along the bridge of one of the many road blocks they had set up around Miami.

"An hour ago, maybe?" she said with a shaky voice dialing Eric's cell number again. "He said he had to run back home…" she paused and corrected herself, "back to his house for something and that he'd be right back? I haven't heard from him since…" she trailed off with a whimper in her voice.

This day had turned out for the worst, there had been nothing but problems for Eric and Calleigh every since they got together. No one knew that they were a couple, but it seemed like now that they were involved things were more complicated and not that she didn't mind it, it just was so much harder now knowing that someone she loved so much was missing.

"H!" Ryan shouted over the beeping cars.

"Mr. Wolfe."

"One of Eric's neighbors said there was a silver car in his driveway today… It sat there for a few hours…" Ryan said looking at Calleigh with sympathy then back to Horatio.

"Did they see anyone?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

"Unfortunately no." Ryan frowned and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Alright here's what were going to do, lets put a BOLO for any silver cars within a hundred miles… if he was taken a little over an hour ago they couldn't have gone far." Horatio started to put his glasses on when Ryan spoke out again.

"Do you know how many silver cars there are in Miami? We can't possibly check every single one of them."

"But we will."

X/X/X/

"GET DOWN!" Ryan shouted as he and Calleigh ducked in the back of her Hummer.

Gun shots were being fired as Calleigh and Ryan took their guns out and fired back. It was a single shooter but they appeared to have more then one pistol. There were only four cops at this road blockade, but about a ton of civilians' in their cars.

"Can you tell where the shootings coming from?" Calleigh shouted as she peaked over the back window to the crowd of cars in front of them.

"No!" Ryan shouted back.

Just as he said 'no' a bullet grazed past both of them, between them and broke the back window of the Hummer. Calleigh could feel hear heart pounding in her chest. Was their shooter the same person who took Eric? She wasn't sure all she did know was that she had to save herself and everyone around her.

"Calleigh get out of the way!" Ryan shouted and grabbed her and pulled her with him out of the way of the Hummer.

A silver car came crashing against the Hummer, not inches away from where they both were. Ryan and Calleigh both shot at the car in unison.

When one of the bullets broke the glass of the driver window, she froze in her position.

Ryan shot fiercely at the car, running after it. After his clip was emptied he stopped running seeing the car speed off in front of him, he could hear one of the squad cars behind him turn their alarm and lights on as they drove off ahead of him to catch the car. Ryan stood there for a moment to catch his breath and when he turned around he saw Calleigh looking distraught and worried, she looked like she was about to cry?

"Cal?" Ryan said walking over to her. "The car… it didn't have any plates on it…" he said softly panting looking back in the direction where the car took off. He looked back at her and saw her part her lips, "Calleigh? What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment blinking a few times trying to register in her mind what she just saw, was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Cal?"

"The silver car that just took off…" she said carefully looking over Ryan's shoulder then back at him, "It was Eric…" she said softly.

Ryan put both his hands over his mouth and ran them up through his hair, "are you sure?" he said.

"I shot at him…" she said ignoring Ryan's question. She was in shock right now, was that really Eric shooting at them? She didn't see anyone else in the car with him, or maybe she did? It all happened so fast. She wasn't sure right at that moment, her mind and heart were colliding like a freight train causing so many emotions and questions to build, not to mention tears.

* * *

**Be gentle please. I'm sorry if its terrible... which I agree with you, if you say it is. Also if it doesnt make sence? Again, I ask that you forgive me for that. It's been a long few weeks. Next chapter will be coming soon, I promise! Ugg, I cant apologize enough for how crappy this chapter is... =[**

**Much Love, Monique.**


End file.
